


The Beast's Mark

by rhith



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo, Moon Heejoon/Junjin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Dongwan hated the heat after living by the beach for three years with a car that had no air conditioning in it. Plus the sun made him way too tan. Which is why he moved to a small town in the middle of nowhere where the sun barely visited due to the constant cloud cover. It always seemed to be cold and grey.

Only have living in the town for a month, he made friends with his next door neighbor Hee Jun. Hee Jun was a short, pale, slightly chubby man with whacky colored hair that seemed to be dyed weekly. Not only were they neighbors but also co workers. They work for the town hall, doing data entry and helping with accounting of the town’s budget. For a place with around five hundred residents, the budget seemed a bit too big. Either way Dongwan felt way overpaid for the work he does, but he wasn’t complaining.

The two neighbors were having lunch at a small cafe next to the town hall. Hee Jun was finishing up telling Dongwan of one of the traditions the town held.

“Halloween party?” Dongwan asked curiously as he looked at his neighbor.

Hee Jun ran his fingers through his dark red hair, “The mayor’s place up on the hill is where it is held.” He picked up his glass which had a red juice in it, “Everyone goes to it...:”

“Not a big fan of parties…” Dongwan frowned a bit as he watched his friend take a sip of his juice, “Too many people…”

Hee Jun set his glasses down, staring at it for a moment, “The mayor wants to meet you, since you’re new.”

“W-why?” Dongwan’s heart sank as if he had done something wrong.

“With a town this small, everyone has to meet the mayor at least once.” Hee Jun stood up from his seat, “It’ll be fun! Costumes are not required.”

Dongwan stared at his empty plate thinking about it for a moment, “I guess…”

“We’ll go together!” Hee Jun smiled cheerfully, “It’ll be fun!”

Dongwan looked at him and sighed, “If you say so…”

\---------

A storm was coming in on Halloween night. Dongwan stood outside his front door, wearing dark blue jeans and a black polo shirt. Hung off his arm was a jacket in case the storm decided to hit. He was waiting for Hee Jun to come over, sure he lived right next door but something felt off about his neighbor’s home. Maybe it was the vicious looking dog with big nasty teeth that always growled at him. Or just the fact it didn’t look very welcoming. Either way he waited at his front door.

Hee Jun left his house, hushing the dog as he did. Hee Jun wore all black, looked somewhat formal but super comfortable. He locked up and looked over to Dongwan and smiled, “Ready?” He yelled across the way. 

Dongwan nodded and they met on the sidewalk. Hee Jun led them up a hill to where the mayor lived. It started to sprinkle as they made it to the top. The Mayor’s home was a mansion that looked very old and haunted. Paint was chipping off the walls, the wood was very aged and some rotten. The house had to have been there for decades to look so old.

As they went inside Dongwan looked around in amazement. The inside was victorian looking and very clean for the amount of people inside of it. Hundreds of people had filled the house, music blasted throughout. More than half the people wore costumes, others had regular clothes on and some had lack of clothes. 

What seemed to be a butler took Dongwan’s jacket as he stood there mesmerized. Hee Jun glanced at him for a moment, smiling before he heard his name being called. Both neighbors turned around to see a taller man with buff arms come over. Hee Jun lit up as he called back, “Jinnie!”

Junjin, or Jinnie as Hee Jun called him, wore tight black jeans, black tank top that exposed his nicely sculpted arms. He wrapped his arms around Hee Jun’s waist, who smiled, “You look sexy in that…”

Junjin leaned down to give the shorter man a little kiss. Dongwan looked away, embarrassed at what he saw. As he looked away he realized a lot of people were making out. There were a handful of others doing more than just making out. Everyone seemed to be drinking from wine glasses with a deep red liquid in them. Some people drenched themselves in it and let whoever licked it off. Dongwan had to look away again, seeing it was safe to look at Hee Jun and his friend.

Hee Jun smiled at him, seeing the man was uncomfortable, “Dongwan. this is Junjin. A good friend of mine.” He looked over at Junjin, “Jinnie, this is my coworker Dongwan.”

Junjin shook Dongwan’s hand, “Nice to meet you.”

Dongwan nodded at him, “Same here.”

Junjin ran his fingers through Hee Jun’s hair, “He should probably see A-”

Hee Jun interrupted him, “I was going to take him now…”

Junjin gave Hee Jun another kiss, “I’ll wait for you here then.”

Hee Jun motioned the other man to follow as they went up a flight of stairs. Once at the top they stopped in front of two giant dark wood doors. Hee Jun looked over at his neighbor, “The mayor is in there…”

Dongwan stared at the doors, anxiety rising up inside. Hee Jun patted him on the shoulder, “Don’t be shy. He’s a good man.”

Dongwan sighed slightly before opening one of the doors, he glanced at Hee Jun who gave him a reassuring nod. As he stepped inside the room he noticed the black and white checkerboard flooring, in the middle of the room was a single dark velvet chair where a man sat. 

A dim light shone above the sitting man as he shifted in his seat, “Greetings.”

Dongwan’s eyes adjusted to the lighting, or lack of, once he could see better he noticed the man had a blindfold on. Confused at this he went to speak but was cut off by the sitting man.

“Dongwan…” The man said slowly, “I’m the mayor. Name is Alex Chu.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Chu.” 

“Please, Alex is fine.” The man put one leg over the other and leaned his elbow against the armrest, “Have you been enjoying your time here?”

Dongwan nodded, despite Alex not being able to see, “It’s much better than the big city.”

Alex smiled, “That’s good to hear, I was afraid our residents would have scared you off.”

“Excuse me?” Dongwan blinked confused at the statement.

“So you haven’t really noticed…” He laughed lightly as he put fist under his chin, “Hee Jun must have done a good job hiding it…”

“Hid what exactly?” Dongwan became anxious with the tone Alex was using. Something was off.

“You’ve noticed many people here are pale, correct?”

“The sun barely shines here…” Dongwan wasn’t sure where any of this was going.

Alex leaned back in his seat, his arm dropping on the arm rest, “Notice the red juices everyone seems to be drinking?”

“I have...why?” He gulped not liking where it was going.

Alex snapped his fingers and Dongwan watched as a man crawled out of a dark corner of the room. The man was naked except he had a collar around his neck as well with an unknown language written on it. He made his way to Alex’s legs and sat there on his knees as if he was some pet. 

Alex began to pet the naked man’s hair, “This is Andy, my pet.” He patted him on the head, “Open up.”

Andy opened his mouth, revealing that he had fangs. Dongwan was confused because he noticed Hee Jun had similar teeth but just thought they were fake since Hee Jun dressed pretty gothic. So he didn’t think anything of it.

Alex patted the naked man again to let him know to close his mouth, “Andy here is a vampire.”

“Like Dracula?” Dongwan scoffed not really believing it.

Alex laughed lightly, “Exactly.”

“Is this some sort of joke?” Dongwan asked in disbelief, “I mean…vampires?”

Alex frowned as he folded his hands in his lap, “I wish I was joking...but you see everyone here is a vampire. They can live here due to lack of sun, they live off the red juices and wines to trick their minds into thinking it’s blood.”

Dongwan crossed his arms, very confused, “I don’t quite understand…”

Alex sighed, “There is no other way to explain it but you live among vampires.”

Dongwan stood there for a few moments in silence as he processed what he had just learned. Vampires? Really? He stared at the naked man again who was flashing his fangs at him. He had to be true, right?

Alex broke the silence, “Vampires are everywhere, they blend in with society. This town we only allow those who have control over their bloodlust.”

“So no one will attack me?”

“No, I will not allow anyone to harm a fellow human.” Alex said sternly.

“So you’re?”

“Yes, I am a mere mortal.” Alex explained as Andy laid his head in his lap, “I was made mayor by the head vampire. We made a contract that any human within this town will not be attacked. Contract was binded by taking my eyes.”

Dongwan dropped his arms to his side, he wanted to ask more but he heard someone come into the room. Andy left his master’s lap and began to growl. Before Dongwan could react an arm went around his shoulder, “Good evening, dear Alex.” A voice hissed.

Dongwan tensed up, not liking the reaction of Andy. Alex held up his hand to make Andy stop his growling, “Why are you here?”

“It’s Halloween, why wouldn’t I be here?” The unknown person left Dongwan’s side and walked over to Alex, “Besides...I wanted to meet the new mortal of this place…”

Alex’s back stiffened, “You can’t hurt him…”

The man laughed, “I know that.” He ruffled Alex’s hair roughly, “I want to get to know him…”

“He’s right there then…” Alex said simply.

The man walked over to Dongwan slowly which made feel very tense. The man had dark brown hair, dark red eyes ad wore tight leather pants along a black silk shirt that was opened enough to show a chest tattoo. He also had silver cross around his neck. He walked around Dongwan slowly, checking him out from head to toe, “You look tasty…” He licked his lips, “Dear Alex...can I borrow him for the night?”

Alex’s hand formed fists, “I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

The man’s voice became deep as he walked back to Alex, “Are you refusing me?” He grabbed Andy by the hair and pulled, “You know what happens when you refuse me…”

Andy whimpered and Alex became calm and collected, “Let him go…”

“Not until I get what I want…” The man hissed as he tossed Andy across the floor with an unseen force.

Alex shook his head, “Fine...you know the rule though...you cannot harm him…”

The man grinned, “Thank you, dear Alex...please explain to him who I am...I’ll be waiting…” He turned to Dongwan, “We’ll have some fun tonight…”

Dongwan watched as the man left the room, “Who is that?”

Alex snapped his fingers again to have Andy come over to him, “The leader vampire I spoke of...it is Dracula. Yes, he is real and that was his son. He goes by the name Minwoo.”

“W-What…” Dongwan stopped for a moment to process what was going on, “What does he want with me?”

“It seems Minwoo has taken a liking to you…” He sighed, “I did all I could to protect you...I don’t know what exactly he wants…”

“B-but…” Dongwan frowned as he became anxious again.

Alex pet Andy on the head to soothe his whimpers, “I’m sorry this had to happen Dongwan. I truly am…”

Dongwan jumped a bit when a hand came down onto his shoulder, it was Hee Jun. Dongwan followed him out of the room, it was still processing what was happening. Hee Jun let out a deep sigh, “Sorry this has happened. I didn’t expect him to be here…”

Dongwan looked over at him, “What’s going to happen?”

Hee Jun just shrugged, “I’m not sure…but go down the hallway. Room on the right.”

Dongwan tried to go but his legs felt heavy, “If I do this…” He groaned a bit, “He won’t bother me again, right?”

Hee Jun frowned at him, “Can’t really answer that…”

Dongwan just nodded as his legs were able to walk down the hallway to the room at the end. He stood at the door for a moment thinking about what he had learned. First he lived among vampires. Minwoo was the son of Dracula, who happened to be very real. And now the son of Dracula wants to see him in a bedroom? 

It wasn’t long until the door opened by itself and he heard Minwoo hiss at him, “Come in…”

Dongwan forced his legs to move into the room. The other man sat on the bed leaned back on one arm his leg over the other. He raised his hand up calling Dongwan forward, “Come here…” 

Ongwan stepped forward, his heart racing, he wasn’t sure what to expect and the man scared him. Minwoo got off the bed and walked around the human slowly, “It’s a shame I can’t make you one of us...you would be the second best looking vampire around here…” He chuckled and leaned in closer to Dongwan’s ear, “No matter...I will have my fun…” He pushed the man onto the bed face forward.

Dongwan gasp a bit as he got himself on his back. The vampire got on top of him, straddling his hips. He leaned down over him, “At first you won’t like it...but trust me…” He hissed, “By the end of tonight...you shall have the most fun you’ve ever had.” He locked lips with the human.

Dongwan pushed away quickly in shock. Minwoo glared down at him, “Did you just reject me?” His dark red eyes started to slowly turn black.

Dongwan breathed in deeply, “I-I…”

Minwoo quickly grabbed him by the neck with one hand, “No one…” His voice was very deep, “Rejects me…”

Dongwan grabbed the hand that was squeezing his neck, he tried to pry it off. Minwoo stood up, lifting the human with him. Dongwan choked as his feet were barely off the bed as he was held up in the air. Minwoo growled, “If you reject me again...I’ll tear you limb from limb…” He dropped the human back onto the bed and squatted over him, “Lets not have that happen again, shall we?”

Dongwan rubbed his neck, coughing a bit, he noticed the vampire’s eyes were back to dark red. The vampire took off his shirt revealing his chest tattoo in full glory. The silver cross around his neck sparkled in the candle light of the room. He grabbed the front of the human’s shirt and ripped it off easily, he grinned as he licked one of his fangs, “You look so tasty...I bet if I get these pants off of you I get a bonus…” 

Dongwan turned his head away. Minwoo grabbed the human by the chin and forced him to look, “Keep your eyes on me...or else…” He took off his belt, “Bring your arms here…”

Dongwan hesitated before doing so. Minwoo tied his arms together with the belt and smiled, “This way you won’t be tempted to reject me again...”

He began to remove the rest of the human’s clothes, licking his lips as he exposed more of his body. Minwoo hissed some as he undid his own pants, sticking his hand down them. Dongwan tried to look away but didn’t want to get hurt so he just blushed and watched the vampire touch himself. Minwoo groaned a bit as he stared at the human, he felt himself getting wet. He removed his hand and spread Dongwan’s legs apart, “Relax your body…this is going to hurt.”

Dongwan gulped and closed his eyes. This was really happening, wasn’t it? He was going to be raped, all because the son of Dracula says so? Minwoo grabbed his chin again, “Look at me.”

Dongwan opened his eyes, pleading, “P-Please don’t…”

Minwoo groaned liking how the man looked at him, he pressed his excited cock against Dongwan’s entrance, “Ready?”

Dongwan squinted in pain as he felt Minwoo slowly go inside of him raw. Pain shot through his body as Minwoo thrust his way in. He gasped for air as another thrust came, he tried to pull apart his tied up hands as a distraction to what the vampire was doing to him. Minwoo kept up the pace, tearing through Dongwan’s soft tissues, he grabbed the human’s hands and pushed them against the bed. He growled as he thrust hard one last time and released his seed into the human. He pulled out to Dongwan’s surprise and grinned, “Surprised that I am finished?”

Dongwan just nodded, staring right into the vampire’s eyes which seemed to have calmed him. Minwoo leaned down and kissed him, “I’m not even close to being done with you…”

Dongwan was in for a long night and he knew it when the vampire flipped him onto his stomach. Ready for round two.

\--------

Dongwan slowly opened his eyes, faint sunlight filled the room as he tried to get his bearings. His hands were free and his body ached. He realized he had silk pajamas on, he sat up slowly and looked at them closely. He jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat, he quickly looked around to find Alex sitting in the corner in a chair with Andy at his feet, “Good morning Dongwan.”

Dongwan rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the man, “W-What...where is he?”

Alex started to pet Andy’s head, “Don’t worry. Minwoo is gone.”

Dongwan let out a sigh of relief. Alex frowned, “We cleaned you up after he left...it seems he didn’t mark you.”

“Mark me?” Dongwan scratched his head, confused.

“Without getting into much detail...it's a way a vampire claims you.” Alex stood up, “Since he didn’t, you’re fine. Hee Jun got some clothes for you so you can change.”

“Thanks…” Dongwan looked over at a dresser in the room which had his clothes on it.

Alex and Andy left him to get dressed and clean up even more. Dongwan went over and grabbed the clothes, “Thankfully…” He said to himself, “I won’t have to see him again…”

He made his way to the master bath and started to get undressed. As he took off the pajama shirt the skin of his chest started to burn. He looked at himself in the mirror, clenching his chest. What was happening? His eyes widen as his chest started to burn more and a mark started to form across his chest. A mark similar to the tattoo Minwoo had. 

“Oh god no…” Dongwan whispered as he removed his hand to get a better look, “Is this the mark?”

Minwoo had claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dongwan sat in his living room going over the previous night where he learned of vampires. Also the night he had with Minwoo, Dracula’s son. His body still ached and his chest was slightly burning from the mark Minwoo put upon him. He was lost in thought when he jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his door.

He slowly got out of his seat, due to the pain. And made his way to the door. He opened it to find Hee Jun standing there with a smile on his face. He handed the human a bag, “Bagel for you.”

“Thanks…” Dongwan took the bag and motioned Hee Jun inside. They sat down in the living room and Dongwan was hungrier than he thought as he scarfed down the bagel.

Hee Jun waited for the human to finish before speaking, “So last night…” He frowned, “First off I want to apologize...I didn’t think he would show up.”

“Don’t apologize…” Dongwan frowned, it wasn’t the vampire’s fault. “I should have fought back or something…”

“He would have killed you…” Hee Jun exclaimed.

Dongwan flinched a bit trying to shift in his seat, “I know...it’s just…”

Hee Jun sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “Alex wants to see you…”

“What? Why?” Dongwan asked a little shocked. He had already seen him earlier that morning, so why again?

“Well…” Hee Jun stood up slowly, “All I was told is that he needed to see you again…” 

\-------------

“Is what I am hearing true?” A very deep sinister voice asked, “Did you mark someone?”

Minwoo was kneeling down on one leg, he looked up slowly, “It is…”

“This person is human?”

Minwoo stared at the person speaking to him, “Yes.”

“This human is also a man?”

Minwoo narrowed his eyes, corner of his mouth raising a bit, “Yes.”

“The fact you would do this is beyond my comprehension.” The voice said, “You have one chance to claim someone and you claim a human male?”

“Well yes…” Minwoo hung his head, knowing the other person was upset.

“What is wrong with you?” The voice roared, “You needed to claim a female to keep the bloodline going.”

“I know…”

“Then why in hell would you claim a human male?” The voice seemed to shake the building, “You are my son! Part of the oldest bloodline of vampires! Why would you mess it up?”

“I still can keep the bloodline going…” Minwoo muttered.

“Look at me when you speak.” 

Minwoo looked up and frowned, “I can still keep the bloodline going…”

“You can but it won’t be as pure…” The voice explained, “A claimed female giving birth is the purest way.”

“I understand but…”

“No! You do not understand.” The voice roared again, “From this day until I say so...you are banned with restrictions..”

“What?” Minwoo stood up, “Where am I restricted to?”

\-----------------

Dongwan followed Hee Jun into the mayor’s mansion, back into the room where they first met. Alex sat there again with Andy at his feet. He frowned and motioned the man to sit across from him, “Hello again…”

“Hi…” Dongwan sat down, feeling as if he was in trouble.

“Let's skip the small talk, shall we?” Alex asked as he put one leg over the other, “DId Minwoo mark you?”

Dongwan’s eyes widened, how did he know, “Yes...how?”

Alex grinned, “Well...I may be blind but Dracula bestowed the power to see vampire’s marks…” He motioned Andy to turn around to show his back mark, “Marks glow dark red for me...so I know when I am near a vampire...or in your case a human who was marked.”

Dongwan put his hand on his chest, “I didn’t have it when you saw me this morning though…”

Alex motioned Andy to turn back around, “I sensed it when you left...I feared the worse and yet here it is.”

“Andy’s mark isn’t the same?” Dongwan asked curiously.

“All vampire marks are unique until they claim someone else.”

“So if two vampires have the same mark they belong to each other?”

“Correct. You only get one chance to mark someone though...” Alex smiled for a moment before frowning, “Why Minwoo would mark you is beyond me...to keep the bloodline pure he should have marked a woman…”

Dongwan flinched a bit as the mark burned again, “You can’t reverse it?”

“No…” Alex sighed, “Is it burning? The mark?”

Dongwan breathed in deeply, “Yes.”

“You’ll get used to it…” Alex put his finger against his blindfold, “I was told when Dracula took my eyes that the burning is what marking someone feels like.”

“I see....” Dongwan frowned, “What do I do now?”

“Well…” Alex dropped his hand, “Not much you can do but just living your life…”

“Great.” Dongwan muttered.

\-----------

Hee Jun walked Dongwan back to his house in silence, telling the human to get some rest. Dongwan said his goodbyes and went inside his home. The burning of his chest was getting worse, or at least it seemed to. Why would Minwoo mark him? He would want to continue the bloodline with a woman, he couldn’t with a man. So why? It made no sense to him.

Once he cleared his mind for a moment something felt off inside his house. The air around him felt strange and off putting. He slowly made his way into his bedroom, checking every corner, the coast was clear. He sat down on his bed with a sigh of relief. It wasn’t a moment later he tensed up at the feeling of something or someone on his bed.

He counted to three to himself before turning around to find no one there. HE turned back around only to yell and roll off the other side of the bed onto the floor. 

“Never had someone greet me that way before…” A voice said.

Dongwan peeked over the bed to see Minwoo standing there with a big grin on his face, “W-why are you here?”

“Didn’t you hear?” He slowly got onto the bed, “I was banned and restricted here in town…”

Dongwan’s eyes widened by the news, “You’re what?!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Restricted to this town?” Dongwan said as he remained hidden behind the bed.

Minwoo crawled on the bed, “I’m only allowed to stay here in town...mainly your house.” He hissed as Dongwan backed away.

“Why here?” Dongwan backed himself into a wall.

“Well...I did claim you…” Minwoo climbed off the bed and crawled slowly to the human, seductively, “So why wouldn’t I stay here?”

Doingwan gulped as the vampire got closer. Minwoo licked his fangs, “Take off your shirt…”

“N-No…” He tried backing away more but it didn’t help, the vampire was right in his face.

“Do it…” 

Dongwan took off his shirt, his chest burning once again, exposing the mark. Minwoo grinned, “Looks good on you…”

Dongwan covered his chest with his arms, “You did this to me without me knowing…”

Minwoo nodded, knowing it was true, “If I asked would you have let me?”

“No.” Dongwan said sternly as he looked away.

“So who cares?”

“I do.” Dongwan snapped back, “Not only did you mark me...you raped me!”

“Yea about that…” Minwoo frowned slightly.

Dongwan got off the floor, not wanting to hear any excuses. Minwoo grabbed his hand, “Where are you going?”

“I-I have to pee…” He said as he took his hand away and put his shirt back on.

Minwoo watched as the human made his way to the living room. He got up quickly and followed him, “Where are you going now? Do you pee outside?”

“Well…” He bolted out the front door and jumped a small chain link fence into Hee Jun’s yard. Hee Jun’s dog went crazy but thankfully was chained up and couldn’t reach the human. He banged on the door, seeing Minwoo had followed him out in the yard, “Hee Jun!”

Hee Jun opened the door in a hurry, wearing only a bathrobe, “Dongwan? What’s wrong?”

Dongwan looked back to see Minwoo disappeared, “C-Can I come inside?”

“Of course?” Hee Jun let him in as he checked next door to see what the human was looking for. Nothing was there.

Dongwan sat himself down on Hee Jun’s couch with a sigh, “Minwoo is in my house…” He said between breaths.

“He Is? Why?” Hee Jun asked as he sat down next to the human.

“Says he was banned from wherever he’s from…” Dongwan put his hand on his chest, “Also he has marked me...so…”

“He claimed you?” Hee Jun’s eyes widened, “Does Alex know?”

Dongwan nodded, “He does and there isn’t much I can do about it…he doesn’t know Minwoo is in my house though...”

Hee Jun ran his fingers through his hair, “You can always stay here, if need be.”

Dongwan looked at him and gave him a small smile, “Thanks.”

“Hee Jun where’d you go?” A voice asked.

Hee Jun stood up and looked over to see Junjin half naked, his boxers barely hanging onto his hips, “Jinnie, sorry. Dongwan is here.”

Junjin saw the human and waved, “Hey Dongwan.”

Dongwan blushed, “Hi.” He noticed that Junjin had a mark from his hip bone down under his boxers, “Your mark...I…” He looked away.

“Minwoo is in Dongwan’s house…” Hee Jun filled in Junjin quickly, “Dongwan was claimed by Minwoo.”

“Really?” Junjin walked over to the couch, “Can I see? I mean…” He blinked a bit embarrassed about asking, “Not every day you get to see the mark of Dracula’s son…”

“Sure.” Dongwan took off his shirt exposing the massive mark on his chest, “Alex told me it’s unique between two people…”

“Only Dracula and his children have marks on their chests…” Junjin mentioned as he admired the mark on the human’s chest, “Did Minwoo tell you why he claimed you?”

Dongwan shook his head and put his shirt back on, “All I know is that he’s restricted to town...and he plans on staying with me.”

“Like I said you can stay here…” Hee Jun explained, “Also use this as a chance to learn more about vampires…”

“I could just ask you though.” Dongwan frowned.

“True but…” Hee Jun shrugged, “Minwoo will be there so might as well pick his brain for information…”

Dongwan nodded, “True, since I can’t get rid of him.”

Hee Jun patted Dongwan on the shoulder, “If you need anything...let us know.”

\-------

Dongwan stood at his front door, hesitating.Before he could turn the door knob the door creaked itself open. He sighed and slowly walked into the house. He noticed the vampire lounging on his couch with a glass of wine, “You’re home.” He sipped on his wine, “I’ve been waiting…”

Dongwan closed the door behind him and sighed. Minwoo set his glass down on an end table, “So…” He slowly got off the couch watching the human just stand there, “Aren’t you happy I’m here?”

“No, I’m not…” Dongwan frowned as the vampire walked towards him.

Minwoo stood in front of him and used his finger to outline the mark through the human’s sweatshirt, “Take off your shirt…”

Dongwan hit his hand away and made his way to his bedroom. He was upset that he had been claimed and now the vampire was here. He was hoping if he gave in that night the vampire would never return. Yet there he was following him.

Minwoo grabbed Dongwan’s arm, “Hey...I said take off your shirt…”

Dongwan pulled away, but he didn’t let go, “Let me go.”

Minwoo pushed him onto the bed, “Did you just tell me to do something?” He growled as he got on top of the human, “What happened to you being submissive like last night?”

“I was hoping to never see you again…” Dongwan frowned as he tried to push the man off of him, “Get off me.”

Minwoo grabbed him by the hair, “Excuse me?” His voice was deep and his eyes turned black, “No one tells me what to do…” He grabbed Dongwan’s shirt and ripped it off.

Dongwan tried to push him off again, knowing he couldn’t compete with him, the vampire grabbed his wrists pinning him to the bed. He leaned over the human, “Don’t fight it…” He kissed him.

Dongwan let him kiss and waited for the vampire to get off of him, “You smell...go shower…”

Dongwan sat up wiping his lips, “I need permission?”

“Yes...now go.” Minwoo laughed as he waved him off.

Dongwan sighed and made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and started up the shower. This was his life now, Minwoo attacking him. He put his hand against the mark that burned and let out a deep sigh. He took a shower and left the bathroom in just a towel. He noticed a pile of clothes on his bed and his dresser drawers cracked. Minwoo had gotten him clothes. He changed into them and looked around, noticing the vampire was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged it off, feeling exhausted, and got into his bed. He gave into the burning of the mark and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dongwan opened his eyes to be greeted by Minwoo sitting on the bed watching him. Dongwan blinked a few times, “What are you doing?”

Minwoo grinned, “Watching you…”

Dongwan rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Minwoo watched the human take off his shirt to change for the day, “Show me my mark…”

Dongwan let out a short sigh and turned to show the other man. Minwoo licked his lips, “Looks great on you.”

“To you maybe…” He changed into some regular clothes and put his shoes on. 

Minwoo got off the bed and walked over to the human, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I have to work…” He stood up from tying his shoe and looked at the vampire before walking by him to the living room.

Minwoo watched him for a moment, “It’s Saturday?”

Dongwan rushed to the door but was tackled by Minwoo, “Liar!” The vampire hissed.

Dongwan pushed him off, “Get off!” He stumbled to the door and opened it up. He heard the vampire growling at him, he ran outside tripping as he jumped the fence to Hee Jun’s yard. 

Junjin was standing at the door, watching this unfold, “Hey Dongwan.”

Dongwan huffed as he looked back to see the vampire didn’t follow him. He looked over at Junjin, “H-hey.”

Junjin smiled, “Trying to get away, I see.”

Dongwan just nodded. Junjin knocked on the door and they waited for Hee Jun to open it. Hee Jun opened it up and smiled at them both, “Hey guys.” His hair was much shorter revealing his neck mark.

Junjin kissed him, “Your hair looks great.”

Hee Jun let them inside, “Thanks. How is it going Dongwan?”

Dongwan sat down on the couch, letting out a deep sigh, “He’s annoying…” He looked down at his hands, “He’s obsessed with my mark…”

“That’s because marking someone is a very special process. It’s like marriage for humans except permanent.” Hee Jun explained, “So seeing the mark on someone else is special.”

Dongwan nodded and looked up at him, “Have you ever marked someone?”

Hee Jun shook his head and glanced at Junjin who just frowned, “No.”

“But aren’t you two…” Dongwan blushed a bit.

“Lovers?” Junjin butted in, “Yes.”

Hee Jun looked at them both, “I’ve been told my entire life that I must mark a female to keep the bloodline going.”

“So when that happens what will you do?” Dongwan could see Junjin was upset.

Hee Jun shrugged, “We leave each other then.”

Junjin sat down and looked at Hee Jun, “Anything for the bloodline…”

“Have two male vampires marked each other before?” 

“I don’t think so…” Hee Jun crossed his arms, “Normally they mark and turn the person...you being a human male that is marked is rare.”

“Great…” Dongwan sighed.

\------------------------------------------------------

Dongwan said his goodbyes and went back into his house. Minwoo was sitting on the couch, “You were out long…”

Dongwan just scoffed and made his way to the bedroom. He knew the vampire was following him, “Take off your shirt…”

“No.” Dongwan snapped as he sat down on the bed to take off his shoes.

Minwoo stood in the doorway, “Do it…” He hissed, “Or else I’ll take it off for you...like spending money on shirts?”

Dongwan sighed and took off his shirt, “There…happy?” He watched the vampire walked over to him.

Minwoo grinned as he pushed him onto the bed, “Much better…”

Dongwan tried to push him off but failed when Minwoo grabbed his wrists pinning him to the bed. He leaned down and began to kiss the human’s neck. Dongwan tried to fight him but the vampire was too strong. 

Minwoo growled, “Don’t refuse…” He started to kiss the mark, moaning as he did.

Dongwan swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes widen when he felt the vampire taking off his pants, “Don’t!”

Minwoo pulled on the human’s pants, “Don’t disobey…”

Dongwan sat himself up and pushed Minwoo. The vampire growled at him, “I gave you a day of rest…”

Dongwan blinked, it was true. Minwoo didn’t attack him the day before, yet he still didn’t want to be. He frowned, “Still though…”

Minwoo took off his own shirt and got on top of the human, pushing him back down onto the bed getting his pants completely off, “I’ll be gentle…” He kissed the human and grinned, “I heard sex is much more amazing with someone you claimed…” 

Dongwan groaned as he felt Minwoo’s fingers dance along his lower body, “P-Please...don’t….”

“Sorry but…” Minwoo huffed as he positioned himself to enter the human, “I need to…”

Dongwan closed his eyes tight as he felt Minwoo slowly enter him. He arched his back and bit down on his lip. He wanted to fight back but knew the vampire would go berzerk. He wanted to disappear. There was nowhere to go. If he moved away, the vampire would follow since he claimed him. He was stuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Dongwan sat on his couch, shirtless, as his arms were crossed. Minwoo was in a nearby chair staring at the human. They had been sitting in silence for an hour. Minwoo had made it clear that Dongwan couldn’t leave due to it being Sunday. So the ‘I have work’ excuse was no good.

Minwoo groaned annoyingly, slouching in his chair, “Is this what humans do all day? Sit around staring at the wall?”

Dongwan didn’t look at him as he kept his eyes forward, “Sunday is a lazy day. I could read a book or something…”

Minwoo shook his head, “That’s worse than just sitting here!”

“I could go outside…” Dongwan glanced at him.

“No.” Minwoo glared at him, “Move your arms…”

Dongwan rolled his eyes and dropped his hands to his side, “There…”

“Stop being so moody.” 

“I’m stuck in my own house as a prisoner...I can be moody.” Dongwan watched the vampire get out of the chair. 

Minwoo made his to the couch, sitting next to the human, “It’s only for today…”

Dongwan looked away, “It would be alright but I’m trapped with someone who thinks I’m their property…”

“Who said I think that?” Minwoo scooted closer to the human, “I’ll be nice and let you ask me anything you want.”

“Oh, so I get permission?” Dongwan looked at him.

Minwoo poked his nose, “If you like it that way...then yes…”

Dongwan scoffed and looked away, “Do you have any siblings?”

“Do you?”

Dongwan frowned at him, “I asked first.”

“Humans first…” Minwoo said with a cheeky grin.

Dongwan rolled his eyes, “I’m an only child.”

“Parent situation?”

“Just my mom…” Dongwan glared at him.

“Does she live nearby?”

“N-no…”

“Shame.” Minwoo used his finger to trace the mark on the human’s chest.

“Your turn…”

Minwoo glared as he watched his finger, “I have a half brother…”

“Half?” 

“Father has to keep the bloodline going…” Minwoo looked at him.

Dongwan was staring at him. “Has he claimed anyone?”

Minwoo grinned, “My mother.”

“So you’re the closest to the bloodline?”

“That would be correct.” Minwoo removed his hand from the human and pulled on his own shirt to show off his mark, “My mark is similar to his…”

“Not the same?” Dongwan looked at Minwoo’s mark curiously then at his own.

“Children have similar marks with slight differences. The original owner of the mark and the one they claimed have the exact same...” Minwoo started to pet the human’s hair.

“Does your mother live with your father?” He looked at the vampire, wondering why he was willing to explain things and not seduce him.

“You don’t seem to understand…” Minwoo huffed a bit, “Of course she lives with him. He marked her...the mark means you’re together forever.”

“Forever?” Dongwan frowned and looked down at himself.

Minwoo growled lightly as he climbed into the human’s lap, he kissed him on the forehead. Dongwan’s mark burned as he tried to push away. Minwoo hit his hands away, “Don’t refuse…” He locked lips with the human.

Dongwan hesitated before pushing Minwoo off of him, the vampire hit the floor hard. Dongwan watched him, gulping as he knew he was in trouble. Minwoo looked up at him and his eyes turned black. Dongwan climbed over the couch and ran to the bedroom. He closed the door and sat against it, “Oh crap…”

Minwoo started to bang on the door, his voice deep, “Open the door!”

Dongwan started to shake in fear, “I’m going to be killed…” He clenched his chest as he closed his eyes.

The banging stopped and Dongwan let out a slight sigh of relief. Only moments later did the door burst into tiny pieces. Dongwan opened his eyes and gasped as the vampire grabbed him by the neck. He lifted him to his feet, “You dare refuse me?”

Dongwan stared into the dark void that was the vampire’s eyes, he grabbed the hand around his neck. Minwoo squeezed it a bit before letting go making the human fall to the ground, “Never refuse me again…”

Dongwan clenched his chest and coughed. The mark felt like it was on fire. His vision went blurry and then dark.

\---

Dongwan slowly opened his eyes to find he was in his bed. He slowly sat up with a groan and looked where he used to have a door. It was now just dust on the floor. He got out of bed his chest still stinging in pain. He went into the living room to see Minwoo lounging on the couch. He sighed and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

“Does it hurt?” Minwoo’s voice traveled through the house.

“Does what hurt?” Dongwan placed ham on his sandwich.

“The mark…” 

Dongwan put the sandwich stuff away and walked to the living room. Minwoo motioned him to the couch. Dongwan hesitated but knew better and sat down on the couch. He started to eat the sandwich. Minwoo watched him, “My mother told me when she was first marked that it hurt...that was until my father changed her.”

Dongwan chewed on his sandwich and looked at him, “So your mother was human?”

“Of course...my father was the very first vampire.” Minwoo explained, “My grandmother gave birth to him and knew right away something was off…” He glanced around the room for a moment, thinking, “Some people say vampirism was a rare disease that she contracted somehow and changed my father…”

“That makes no sense…” Dongwan finished his sandwich and looked at the vampire.

Minwoo shrugged, “It’s what I was taught…”

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“You seemed curious earlier…” Minwoo grinned a bit, “Besides you live in a town full of vampires…”

Dongwan nodded and looked down at the carpet, “How did your grandmother react?”

Minwoo admired the human, “They kept him out of the public eye. She was so ashamed...my grandfather left her, hating their diseased child.”

Dongwan frowned, “How did he learn to control everything?”

“Experimenting...since he was the first.” Minwoo shrugged again, “My father got sick of being the only vampire so he changed people…” He put his hand behind the human’s head and petted his hair, “Against their will, of course.”

“So you can change people without marking?” Dongwan looked at him.

“Of course you can…” Minwoo slowly got onto the human’s lap, he pushed him against the back of the couch, “Don’t push me this time…” He leaned forward and kissed him.

Dongwan pulled away, “D-Don’t…”

“Refuse and I’ll get mad.” Minwoo hissed as he kissed the human’s lips.

Dongwan pulled away again, “N-Not today…”

“Are you refusing?” Minwoo tilted his head to the side.

“Yes…” Dongwan said softly staring at him, “I have to work tomorrow...so I should sleep…”

“You just woke up and it’s light out.” Minwoo hissed as he got off of him and grabbed him by the wrist, “Into the bedroom now…”

Dongwan tried to pull away but the vampire dragged him into the bedroom. He pushed him onto the bed, “Pants off…”

“No.” Dongwan refused as he crossed his arms, “Not today…”

Minwoo growled and grabbed the human’s pants and pulled them off, “Why must you be so persistent!?”

Dongwan tried to fight back, now fully naked, “Stop!”

“Be like the chubby friend of yours!” Minwoo got on top of him.

“What?”

Minwoo grinned, “The chubby one just lays back and lets the tall one do his thing…”

“You watch them?!” Dongwan rolled his eyes trying t o push him off, “You perv-”

Minwoo kissed him grabbing the human’s hands. Dongwan fought him back and the vampire growled as he sat up to take off his shirt. He placed his hand on Dongwan’s mark, “Does it hurt?”

Dongwan just frowned as the mark burned worse than before. He grabbed the vampire’s shoulders, his vision blurring from the pain. Minwoo positioned himself to enter the human, “I’ll make you feel better…”

Dongwan whimpered a bit as the burning got even worse. The vampire kissed him again and entered the human slowly. Dongwan’s body felt numb as he gave into the darkness. If only this whole thing was a dream...


	6. Chapter 6

Dongwan woke up in his bed alone. He sat up slowly, his body feeling normal for once. He checked the clock to see it he had an hour before work. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He went out to the livingroom to find the vampire was nowhere to be seen. For a moment he wondered and realized he didn’t really care.

He left his house and was greeted by Hee Jun, “Morning Dongwan!”

Dongwan smiled slightly, “Morning.”

They met out on the sidewalk. Hee Jun noticed how tired the human looked, “I was worried about you...didn’t see you leave the house yesterday.”

“He kept me inside all day.” Dongwan explained as they started to walk to work.

“Oh…” Hee Jun frowned, “At lunch Alex wants to see you. Wants to check up on you and everything.”

Dongwan nodded, “Alright…”

\---

“I need you to send your friends into town…”

“What town might that be, father?”

“The one I banished your brother to…”

“For what purpose?”

“I need them to keep an eye on him and need information on the human...”

“Very well. They’ll leave at nightfall.”

“Have them speak to Alex about housing…”

“Can we trust the other human to not alert my brother?”

“We can...Alex knows better than to betray me.”

\---

Dongwan sat in an office that happened to be Alex’s. They had been sitting there in silence for a while before Alex spoke up, “Hee Jun has informed me that Minwoo hasn’t left the house…”

“As far as I know he hasn’t.” Dongwan explained, “He kept me inside yesterday...he doesn’t seem to like that I leave...”

“He probably gets lonely…” Alex shifted in his seat and motioned for Andy to come to him, “From what I have gathered Minwoo didn’t go out much as a child. They kept him out of the public eye…”

“Did they do the same with his brother?” Dongwan watched Andy sit by Alex’s feet.

“So you’ve been learning from Minwoo?” He grinned a bit, “I do not know his brother...I’ve never met him.”

“Oh…” Dongwan looked down at his hands and sighed.

“Has Minwoo harmed you in any way?” Alex asked as he started to pet Andy’s hair.

Dongwan looked up at him as he chewed on his lips, “N-Not exactly...”

“You hesitated…”

“He did claim me…so he thinks he can do whatever to me...like that night….” Dongwan sighed, “He gets angry when I refuse…”

“I see…” Alex straightened his back suddenly, “Remember I am here and Hee Jun is willing to help…”

“I know…thanks...”

“You should go before your lunch hour is wasted.”

Dongwan got up slowly, “Right….” He left the room.

Alex cleared his throat and grabbed Andy’s hair lightly, he waited a moment before speaking, “You can come out…”

Someone appeared out from a shadowy corner of the room, “Good day Alex…” They hissed.

“May I ask what you are doing here?” Alex had tensed up and pulled on Andy’s hair to make him stop growling.

“We were sent by your dear friend, Dracula.” The voice explained.

“Why has he set you? To watch Dongwan?”

“The human? Yes…” The voice hissed.

Alex frowned, “You do know that all you can do is watch…”

“We mean him no harm…”

“We? Both of you are staying?” Alex sighed, “Are you to befriend and watch Dongwan then?”

“Yes...we need the house across the street from him. Dracula said you’d let us…” One of the voices put a hand on Alex’s shoulder, “You are to not tell the human about why we are here…”

“I won’t...but please tell me you understand the promise Dracula made about humans.” Alex tensed up.

“We do.” The voice said as they patted Alex on the shoulder, “We will only watch…”

\---

Dongwan sat at his desk, not quite working. He was thinking about how Minwoo was kept out of the public eye. Hee Jun had broken up his thoughts when he spoke, “Looks like we’re going to have some neighbors…”

Dongwan looked up at him, “What?”

“Across the street from your place…” Hee Jun sat himself down on the edge of the human’s desk, “Some guys are moving in…”

“Oh…” Dongwan looked back at his blank computer screen, “I assume they’re vampires?”

Hee Jun just nodded and stood up quickly as if he remembered something. Dongwan looked over at him, “You ok?”

“Just thought of something…” Hee Jun smiled at him before walking away.

Dongwan looked at the clock to see it was almost time to go. The work day wasn’t all that long despite the fact the human preferred it to be. Minwoo would be in his house waiting...waiting to have his way with him. 

Hee Jun went back over to the human’s desk, “Junjin called saying our neighbors are still moving in...let's go meet them.”

Dongwan shut down his computer and stood up. He followed the vampire down the street to their homes. Hee Jun started to run when he saw Junjin standing on the sidewalk. He hugged him. Dongwan looked across the street seeing a man with a small box walking into the house across the way. He saw another man by the trunk of a car parked on the sidewalk.

Hee Jun took Junjin’s hand, “Let's go say hi…” He motioned Dongwan to follow.

They went across the street and Junjin spoke to the first man he saw, “Hey there…”

The man locked his car and turned around, he had light brown hair, “Good afternoon…” He glanced over at Dongwan.

“Welcome to the neighborhood…” Hee Jun spoke, “This is Junjin, Dongwan and I am Hee Jun…”

The man grinned slightly, “I am Hyesung...my roommate is…”

“The name is Kangta.” The roommate said as he walked over to his friend, he had dark brown hair that was a bit longer than Hyesung’s.

“Nice to meet you.” Dongwan said noticing their fangs. He knew they were vampires but he still hoped that one day another human would arrive in the town where the sun barely shone.

Junjin put his arm around Hee Jun’s shoulder, “We’ll let you two get settled in…”

They waved goodbye and went back across the street. Hee Jun glanced over at the human, “Going home?”

“Yea…”

“If you rather sleep over, there is a key in the backyard under the mat. Help yourself, I don’t mind.” Hee Jun explained.

“Thanks.” Dongwan smiled and waved goodbye to the couple. He went to his doorstep and looked back to see his two new neighbors talking as they watched him. He shrugged it off and went into his house.

“He doesn’t seem all that great…” Kangta said softly to his roommate.

“There has to be a reason…” Hyesung crossed his arms, “Why else would a vampire claim a human male?”

“Make him your friend, get information out of him…” Kangta explained.

“Shouldn’t be hard...he’s just a dumb human…” Hyesung hissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Dongwan woke up from a very peaceful sleep. Minwoo had been nowhere to be seen, he figured he was planning his next attack. Either way he was able to sleep without worrying so much since the vampire was gone. He got dressed for the day and started to leave but stopped when Minwoo appeared in the doorway. Minwoo grinned at the human, “Miss me?”

Dongwan frowned as he started to talk but stopped. He was going to ask where he was but realized he didn’t care.

Minwoo grabbed his arms, “Were you worried?”

"No..." Dongwan pulled away amazed Minwoo let go, he tried to walk past him.

Minwoo put his hand on the human's chest pushing him back, "I'm sure you were...I mean you were moaning very loudly in your sleep. Did you dream of me?"

Dongwan glared at him, "I have to go to work...let me go..."

"So is that a yes?" Minwoo said mockingly.

Dongwan sighed, "Let go..."

Minwoo pushed Dongwan against a wall, "Tell me you were worried and I will..."

"I was worried...now let me go." Dongwan said without even pretending.

"Not good enough..." Minwoo kissed the human.

Dongwan pushed away, "Stop..."

Minwoo growled, "Kiss me back and I'll let you go..." 

Dongwan shook his head. Minwoo narrowed his eyes, "Humor me..."

Minwoo kissed him again, surprised to see Dongwan was actually did what he asked of him. They stood there for a few moments kissing, Dongwan finally pushed away wiping his lips, "Can I go?"

Minwoo licked his lips, "Go ahead..."

Dongwan walked away to the front door. Minwoo followed him and watched him leave. He frowned and went over to the window, pulling the drape back to watch the human go down the street with Hee Jun. Something caught his eye as he looked across the street. He saw someone standing in the window watching Dongwan.

"Only been here for a week of so and you send people to watch us..." Minwoo growled and pulled the drape back.

\---

Dongwan sat at his desk when he noticed Hyesung in the office. Hyesung went over to his desk handing him a mug, "Here's some coffee...Dongwan right?"

"Oh thank you...uh...Kangta?" Dongwan took the mug.

"I'm Hyesung."

"Oh sorry...I'm not the greatest with names." Dongwan said as he smiled a bit. "So you work here?"

"I had applied before but needed a house to relocate to...would have been here earlier if Kangta would have just quit his job. He's stubborn." Hyesung explained, "So now I'm a secretary here...so it'll be great to work with you."

"Likewise..." Dongwan smiled.

Hyesung grinned and walked away passing Hee Jun. The chubby vampire stopped at Dongwan's desk, "What are the chances? Our new neighbor getting a job here..."

Dongwan stared at Hee Jun sensing some sarcasm from the vampire. It was as if Hee Jun was suspicious of the new neighbors. Hee Jun looked at him before looking around seeing no one else was around, "Every since Minwoo came here...something has changed in the air..."

Dongwan blinked, "What?"

Hee Jun sat down in a nearby chair, "Even Alex has been acting strange...he told me that something big is coming. He can sense it...I dunno...maybe I'm being superstitious."

"It seems you are...all that has changed is that he is in my house. He leaves sometimes too..."

"Where does he go?"

Dongwan shrugged, "Some nights he just disappears I can't find him anywhere..."

"Something is going on..." Hee Jun stood up, "Just wait...something big will happen."

\---

Dongwan walked to his doorstep waving to Hee Jun. He looked back to see Kangta in the yard watching him, he looked away quickly and went into his house. He stopped as he closed the door and saw Minwoo laying on the couch watching tv. Once he heard the door click the vampire looked over at him, "Finally!"

Dongwan looked at the tv, there was a vampire movie on. Minwoo sat up, "How can you humans sit here all day watching tv?"

"And vampires don't?" Dongwan said surprised Minwoo was actually freely talking to him and not trying to seduce him.

"We like to party..." Minwoo said.

Dongwan looked at the tv, "Why are you watching a vampire movie?"

"They entertain me..." Minwoo said as he laid back down to watch.

Dongwan walked into the bedroom, feeling strange how Minwoo wasn't all over him. He got changed into some lounging clothes and went into the kitchen to make dinner. Minwoo just laid there the whole time as Dongwan sat down to eat some ramen. Dongwan slurped it and watched the movie.

Minwoo sat up and looked at him, "See that...how he burned up in the sun..."

Dongwan nodded. Minwoo looked at the tv, "We actually burn in the sun..."

"You do?"

"Well...it's more like our bodies will sting in pain until we get into the shadows." He lifted up his hand to show the human a silver ring, "We wear silver jewelry to protect ourselves..."

"Silver?" Dongwan set his bowl on an end table.

"Yea silver doesn't hurt us...a vampire got all smart and found a way to use silver jewelry to create a barrier that protects vampires from the sun..." Minwoo explained.

"Oh..."

"Vampires will wear rings, bracelets, anklets, necklaces and so on."

"Does your cross do it?" Dongwan asked, seeing if Minwoo was going to continue.

Minwoo picked up the silver cross around his neck, "This is my mom's...she gave it to me..."

"Oh..."

Minwoo got off the couch and walked toward Dongwan very slowly, "Did you mother ever give you anything?"

Dongwan tensed up watching the vampire closely, "O-Of course..."

"I never see you wear it..." Minwoo put his hand on the human's shoulder.

Dongwan stared up at him, "I...it's not my type of thing to wear?"

"Like this shirt?" Minwoo pulled on it, "Why isn't this off?"

Dongwan blinked, "I...uh..."

"Take it off...or I'll do it myself..."

Dongwan nodded, liking the shirt he wore, and took it off, "There...happy?"

"Delighted..." Minwoo grinned, "Now get naked."

"No..." Dongwan stood up and walked into the bedroom.

Minwoo followed, leaving the tv on in the living room. "Do it..."

Dongwan tossed his shirt on a dresser, "No..."

"Then kiss me."

Dongwan sighed, "No..."

"Either kiss me...or I'll just have my way with you." Minwoo hissed.

Dongwan growled lightly, "I don't want to!"

"Go shower...once you're out you better be ready to...or I will have my way with you." Minwoo said irritated as he left the room.

Dongwan frowned and went into the bathroom, "I have no freedom here in my own house..."

Minwoo walked into the living room hearing the shower going, he grinned. The human would fight him but in the end end up doing what Minwoo asked. He went over to the window and moved the drapes aside. Outside he could see Kangta and Hyesung out on the lawn watching the house. Minwoo growled and put the drape back, "Alex must know why they are here..."

Dongwan walked into the living room, "What are..." He didn't care what the vampire was doing.

Minwoo turned around, "I'm ready for my kiss..." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Dongwan gulped feeling the mark burn even more. Dongwan was used to the constant stinging the mark gave off everyday. When around Minwoo it hurt even more. Minwoo tossed his shirt aside, and held out his arms, "Come here..."

Dongwan stared at the tv as it turned off by itself, he looked back at the vampire. He slowly walked over to him, "I-If I kiss you....that will be it right?"

"Yes..." Minwoo said with a smile, "I promise."

Dongwan swallowed hard and stood in front of the vampire. Minwoo put his hands on the human's hips and pulled him closer, "Help yourself..."

Dongwan hesitated, knowing that if he just kissed him he didn't have to do anything else. Dongwan was bothered by it, why would Minwoo let him off so easy? Did he have a plan for something...it did seem like the vampire had something on his mind. Dongwan wondered, but then wondered about what Hee Jun had said.

Minwoo stared at him, "Stop thinking and do it..."

Dongwan closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at him, he kissed his lips lightly and pulled back. Minwoo put his hand behind the human's neck and kissed him passionately. Minwoo moaned into the kiss and broke it off to kiss down the human's neck. Dongwan kept his eyes closed, his mind drifted off back to his conversation with Hee Jun.

Minwoo kissed the mark on Dongwan and groaned, he fell to his knees and hugged the human's hips. Dongwan opened his eyes and stared down at the vampire, he blushed. He put his hands on the vampire's shoulder, "Uh..."

Minwoo let go and stared at Dongwan's feet, "You can go..."

Dongwan backed away, "Okay..."

He went into his bedroom, curious as to why the vampire acted the way he did. He was very confused. He laid down on his bed and put his arm over his eyes. He mumbled to himself, "What is going on?"

First Hee Jun says something big is coming. And Minwoo was letting him off the hook instead of attacking him. It had only been a week or so since he met the vampire. So why was everyone and everything being so strange? It didn't make sense...Dongwan had to let it go.


	8. Chapter 8

Dongwan woke up the next morning seeing Minwoo wasn't in the room. The night before was strange and left the human confused. Dongwan sighed and got ready to go to work. He noticed that his bowl he left behind the night before that was gone. He looked around to see if Minwoo was around, but the vampire wasn't, "Where did he go?" He shook his head, "As if I care..." He left the house to go to work.

\---

Minwoo walked into Alex's study, he saw the blind man behind a desk. Andy was in front of the desk on all fours, he growled at the vampire. Minwoo ignored him and walked over to the desk, lightly kicking Andy away, "Good morning Alex..."

Alex leaned back in his seat, "Hello Minwoo...how have you been?"

"I would be better if I didn't noticed my brother’s goons living across the street." Minwoo said annoyed, "And the fact they are watching the house..."

"I didn't know they were your brother's friends." Alex said carefully.

"You're lying." Minwoo said slamming his hands down on the desk, "My father sent them didn't he?"

Alex frowned but didn't say anything. Minwoo growled, "I am guessing you are not allowed to talk about it?

Alex sighed, "There is nothing I can do..."

"At least tell me that they know the promise...because if either of them lay a hand on him I will destroy them!" Minwoo said in a threatening tone.

"They will not harm him..."

Minwoo hissed, "If they break it and I destroy them I will personally come back here and rip your dear slave into pieces...limb from limb."

Alex swallowed hard, "I promise you, Minwoo. They will not harm him...they understand the promise."

Minwoo hit the desk again, "They better..." He walked to the door and stopped when Alex spoke.

"Do you care that much about him that you would kill to keep him safe?" Alex asked as Andy came to him.

Minwoo looked back at him, "That is what it means to claim someone..." He left the room.

\---

Hyesung sat at Dongwan’s desk awaiting the human’s arrival to work. He looked through the human’s internet history seeing that Dongwan searched a lot on vampires. He then went through the documents on the computer, not finding anything personal, “He must keep personal life away from work…”

He began going through the desk drawers looking for a journal or anything that a human would use to write down notes or thoughts, “I thought they wrote down their feelings…or kept family pictures…” He leaned back closing the desk drawer with a growl, “Must be in his house…”

Hyesung quickly turned the monitor off and walked over to the coffee maker. Hee Jun walked into the office, “Good morning Hyesung…”

“Morning.” He said as he made some coffee, “Where is Dongwan?”

“He had an errand to run…why?” Hee Jun asked looking at the other vampire suspiciously.

“I was just wondering…gives me time to make his coffee…” Hyesung explained.

“Right…” Hee Jun went to his desk and sat down, watching Hyesung carefully.

\---

Dongwan stared at Junjin who was sitting next to him, “I don’t understand…why am I here?”

They were in a shoe store as Junjin was trying on a pair of boots, “Hee Jun told me to take you out today…”

“B-But I have work…” Dongwan said being very confused.

“Hee Jun took care of that…your boss didn’t care. Half of all workers here in town barely show up.” Junjin explained as he stood up to test out the boots.

“Is this about our new neighbors?” Dongwan asked watching the vampire walk around.

Junjin sat back down and untied the boots, “Hee Jun has this bad feeling about them…he is worried they are here to watch you…”

“He’s worried?”

Junjin put on his old shoes, “You’re the first human that actually stayed his friend after finding out about the town…

“Really?”

“We had a few others that Alex told and moved out the next day. Last time we had a female that Hee Jun was getting close to…she found out and called him a disgusting monster…” Junjin frowned as he boxed up his boots, “Hee Jun changed after that…”

“How long ago was that?” Dongwan asked following Junjin.

“Two years ago…” Junjin said as he paid the cashier.

Dongwan followed out of the store, “Did she ever meet Minwoo?”

Junjin nodded, “Every Halloween Minwoo would come to town to meet the latest human or a new vampire resident.”

“Did he do things…to them?”

“Sometimes…other times he would just put fear into them…without hurting them, of course.”

Dongwan looked around at the other vampires in the shopping mall, “About this girl…did Hee Jun love her?”

Junjin stopped at a store window and frowned, “He did…it killed him inside when she called him a monster. He had a plan to propose that they stay together…”

“Was he going to claim her?” Dongwan asked, blushing a bit.

Junjin looked at him, “Y-Yes…”

Dongwan frowned, “Were you guys together then?”

“No…I was just a good friend of his. After it happened he went into a great depression and I stayed by his side…”

“When did you two…” Dongwan stared at the sad expression in Junjin’s eyes.

“A year later…” Junjin went into the store.

Dongwan followed inside and over to a rack of clothes. Junjin looked through them. Dongwan frowned, “Sorry if I made you upset with my questions…”

“No…” Junjin smiled sadly at him, “It’s just…Hee Jun gets upset every once in a while because he thinks of her. He told me she was the one…the one he was supposed to be with…”

Dongwan watched Junjin look out the store window from the rack. He grabbed some clothes and Dongwan’s arm, pulling him over to the dressing rooms. He pushed the human inside and closed the dressing room door. Dongwan stood there confused as he watched the vampire, “W-What are you doing?”

Junjin pushed Dongwan down to sit on the bench in the room, and whispered, “We’re being followed…”

Dongwan looked up at him, “W-We are?”

“They’ve been watching us since this morning…” Junjin sighed, “Hee Jun was right…something isn’t right with your neighbors…”

“Is it one of them?”

“I think so…I dunno…he knows I saw him. He should be gone now…” Junjin opened the dressing room door, “Let’s go out to lunch…”

\---

Hyesung went into the house after a day at work; he saw Kangta standing at the window. He walked over to him, “The human wasn’t at work today…”

“He was with the chubby vampire’s lover…they went shopping.” Kangta explained.

“I assume you followed them?” Hyesung asked.

Kangta nodded, “Until the tall one caught on…I came back home.”

“And Minwoo?”

“He’s been home all day…he never leaves.” Kangta looked at Hyesung, “I got a message today from Dracula…”

“And?”

“He wants us to pay Alex a visit…”

\---

Dongwan sat on the couch, tired. Junjin took him to every store possible. Also made him try on clothes and buy shirts. Dongwan watched Minwoo who sat curled up in the chair watching tv, he hadn't said a word to the human since he got back.

Minwoo turned off the tv, "That show sucks..."

Dongwan stood up and went into the bedroom. His mind was fried from all the different strange events. He was confused and didn't know what to think. Minwoo followed him and grabbed his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Dongwan's eyes widened surprised from the question but then he glared at him, "As if you care..."

Minwoo narrowed his eyes, "Why isn't your shirt off?"

Dongwan hit Minwoo's hand off his shoulder and took off his shirt, "There..."

Minwoo pushed the human onto the bed who fell onto it easily. Minwoo got on top of him, "Are you tired?"

Dongwan nodded, the stinging in his chest got worse and seemed to numb him. Minwoo kissed him on the lips lightly, "That's a shame..."

Dongwan stared into Minwoo's eyes, "Do we have to do it today?"

Minwoo tilted his head to the side, wondering what the human meant. He caught on as he stared into the human's dead like eyes, "U-Uh..."

Dongwan's eyes widened once he heard the vampire stuttered. Minwoo got off of him with a grin, "No...I'll let you rest today..." He fell to the side of the human cuddling up against him putting his arms around him.

Dongwan let out a short sigh of relief and closed his eyes. Minwoo held him close and thought about the two vampires living across the street. What was their purpose for being here, besides spying on them? He planned on finding out...even if it meant meeting them face to face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dracula wants to know if Minwoo has visited you recently?" Hyesung said as he circled Alex, who was sitting in a chair.

Alex frowned, "If he has?"

"Then we need to know what you told him..." Kangta said as he pulled on Andy's hair, who was at his feet.

Alex chewed on his lip, "He already knows that you two are friends of his brothers...and that you are watching him and Dongwan."

"I pretty much guess that....anything else?" Hyesung stopped in front of him.

"He made sure you two knew the promise...to not hurt any humans." Alex said.

"So?"

"He said if either of you touch Dongwan...he'll personally destroy you both..." Alex explained.

Kangta laughed and hit Andy over the head, "He may be the son of Dracula but he doesn't scare me..."

"Either way..." Alex started, "I would watch what you do to Dongwan..."

"Dongwan is a stupid human who will probably won't make it to the age of 50..." Hyesung scoffed, "I'm not scared..."

\---

Dongwan woke up to find his face buried in Minwoo's chest, he pushed away to see Minwoo had been holding him the whole time. Minwoo opened his eyes and grinned, "Did you sleep well?"

Dongwan blushed and tried getting out of the vampire's arms, "Y-Yea..."

Minwoo held him close, "Good..."

Dongwan tried to get away, "Please let go..."

"No." The vampire said simply.

"I-I have work...let go..." Dongwan said struggling.

Minwoo let go of him, "Fine..." He sat up, "Why bother going to work?"

"It's how I make money..." Dongwan went to his dresser.

"Can you stay with your chubby friend tonight?" Minwoo asked.

Dongwan turned around startled seeing the vampire right in front of him, "W-Why?"

Minwoo grabbed back of the human's neck, "I need you to trust me and stay with him tonight, only tonight."

Dongwan stared at him, "Why?"

Minwoo sighed, "Because I said so...and if you come home you'll be in trouble."

"But why?"

Minwoo pulled him close, "You don't need to know...but stay with the chubby one."

Dongwan frowned, "Fine..."

Minwoo smiled liking the human obeying him. He walked into the living room to the window, which he looked out of. He could see Hyesung and Kangta on the lawn staring at the house, Minwoo grinned, "I think it's time we met..."

Dongwan walked into the living room, "In return of me doing what you asked...you'll have to answer my questions tomorrow."

Minwoo turned around, "Of course..."

Dongwan walked to the door but Minwoo grabbed his arm, "It is for your safety you aren't here tonight..."

Dongwan looked at him, "What are you going to do?"

"None of your business..." Minwoo pulled him close, "I promise to answer all your questions tomorrow...alright?"

"Fine..."

Minwoo kissed him but the human pushed away, "Kiss me..."

Dongwan shook his head, "I have to go...let go..."

"Do it." Minwoo growled.

Dongwan quickly kissed Minwoo and made the vampire let go. Minwoo grinned and waved to the human as he left. Dongwan jogged to Hee Jun who was on the sidewalk, "Hee Jun, we need to talk!"

Hee Jun nodded, "Lets get further away..."

Dongwan blinked and saw Kangta standing outside the house, "O-Okay..."

They got into the actual town and Hee Jun looked at him, "Junjin said it was Kangta following you guys..."

"Oh..."

"Why I said we had to get away." Hee Jun sighed, "You wanted to talk?"

"Minwoo told me to stay with you tonight...said it was for my own safety." Dongwan looked up at the sky, "What does that mean?"

"I am guessing he is onto Hyesung and Kangta too..." Hee Jun said, "Maybe he's gonna go see them?"

"He never leaves the house though..." Dongwan looked at him again.

Hee Jun shrugged, "I don't know...but stay with me like he said."

\---

Kangta went into the house and looked at Hyesung, "You’re not going to work?"

"Not today..." Hyesung held up a letter, "It just came...he wants us to go into the house to find out what this human is all about."

"But he'll be there..."

"When he is near the human his power is weakened. He leaves his guard down more often." Hyesung explained, "Did you tell me that?"

Kangta grinned, "I did."

Hyesung tossed the letter onto a desk, "Now...let us plan on how we'll get inside and detain them as we look around..."

\---

Dongwan sat at his desk, Hee Jun sat across him it. The vampire looked around, "He's not here..."

"Who? Hyesung?"

Hee Jun nodded, "Yea..."

"Maybe he's sick?"

"We don't get sick..." Hee Jun said.

"Oh..."

Hee Jun shrugged, "Who knows...he and Kangta are suspicious."

Dongwan nodded and turned on his computer, "Um...Hee Jun...can I ask you something?"

“Of course." Hee Jun said with a smile.

"Um...yesterday me and Junjin were talking and he mentioned a previous human that used to live here...."

The smile on Hee Jun disappear, "Did he?"

"I...I kept asking about it...so..."

Hee Jun shook his head, "It's fine. She was a nice woman...who found vampires disgusting."

Dongwan frowned, "He told me you loved her..."

Hee Jun stared at him sadly, "There is something about vampires you don't understand. Those who are full fledged vampires...not those who are changed into ones...don't feel much. Emotion wise."

"What do you mean?"

"We really don't feel any emotions...I mean we have them but compared to humans who cry or laughed a lot. We don't do that..."

"You guys get angry, or sad though." Dongwan pointed out.

"To an extent though." Hee Jun said, "We don't really feel or express them as much until we mark someone."

"Until you mark someone?"

"Yes...once you do that you feel all the emotions. Hell have you seen a vampire cry before? Unless they marked someone they can cry..." Hee Jun said.

"I see..." Dongwan thought about Minwoo and how he said sex was better after marking someone. He blushed a bit but looked at Hee Jun, "What do you mean full fledged vampires? I get the ones that changed but..."

"Those born from vampires. Even if one was changed into it the baby is full fledged." Hee Jun explained.

"Oh...so you don't feel love?" Dongwan asked nervously.

"All we know is when we see that one person that we think should be ours we feel a tint of love...otherwise we won't feel full fledged love until we mark someone."

"So...Minwoo can feel all emotions now?"

"If he truly marked you because he liked you or felt something that attracted him to you...then he's probably feeling confused. Confused about what he should feel...if he gets angry a lot it means he's struggling."

"R-Really?" Dongwan's eyes widened as he remembered the times Minwoo had attacked him.

"Yes..."

\---

Night had fallen. Hyesung and Kangta prepared to break into Dongwan's house to gather information on the human. They went to the backdoor and ripped it open. They walked inside and started to search the house. They couldn't find the human or the vampire. They shrugged it off and split up into different rooms rummaging through everything.

Kangta gritted his teeth, "Hyesung there is nothing here..."

Kangta looked back thinking he had heard something. He looked around, "Hyesung?"

He went into the bedroom to find Hyesung wasn't there. He went back into the living room, "Hyesung, where are you?"

His eyes widened as Hyesung fell to the floor from the ceiling, "H-Hyesung?!"

Hyesung rolled over groaning, his nose was bleeding, "R...run..."

Kangta turned to run but fell onto the ground as Minwoo stood there. Kangta backed up over to Hyesung, "H-Hey..."

Minwoo walked slowly towards them, "Why are you here?"

"W..." Kangta looked over at Hyesung, who squinted his eyes in pain.

"What? Never seen a fellow vampire bleed before?" Minwoo asked as he grabbed Kangta's hair.

Kangta gulped, "D-Don't hurt me..."

Minwoo pulled him up onto his feet by his hair, "Who sent you? My father or brother?"

"Y-Your father..." Kangta said as he tried to release Minwoo's grip.

Minwoo let go but quickly grabbed him by the neck, "What did he want you to do?"

"G-Get information on the human..."

Minwoo grinned, "Tell him there was nothing..." He threw the vampire into the wall hard.

Kangta coughed as Minwoo kicked Hyesung. Minwoo smiled liking to see the other two in pain, "Let me make this as clear as I can..." He picked up Hyesung and tossed him over to Kangta.

Kangta sat against the wall, as Hyesung laid his head on the other's leg. Minwoo knelt down to eye level with them, "If I ever catch either of you watching this house again or watching him...I will go into your house and rip you apart."

Kangta nodded, "O-Okay..."

"Could you relay a message to my father for me?" Minwoo flashed his fangs at them, " If he really wants to know about 'the human' he should come here himself."

Kangta gulped, "I...I will tell him..."

"Oh and if my brother plans to come here into town..." Minwoo hissed, "Tell him that he better watch his back..."


	10. Chapter 10

Dongwan sat on Hee Jun's couch, he wondered what Minwoo did last night where he couldn't go home. He watched Hee Jun come into the room, "Should I go home?"

Hee Jun looked at him, "Wait until after work..."

"What do you think happened?"

"If I took a random guess..." Hee Jun fixed the collar on his shirt, "He had a chat with Hyesung and Kangta."

"You think so?" Dongwan asked as he got up to follow the vampire.

\---

"We did not find anything on the human..." Kangta said softly.

"You didn't? Or did someone catch you?" A voice roared.

"Minwoo...attacked us." Hyesung said with hesitation.

"Is that why you lip is cut? Did my son cause you to bleed?"

"Yes sire." Hyesung said while looking up at Dracula.

"So you found nothing on the human?"

"Yes...Minwoo got to us first..." Kangta explained.

"You both have failed me..." Dracula said, "I now must replace you two with someone else..."

"Darling..." A faint voice said, "How about I go?"

Dracula looked over at the small vampire female, "You must not go...it is too dangerous."

"I want to see my son..." She said, "He won't attack me."

"No." He said sternly, "Even if our son doesn't attack it is the human you have to worry about."

"If I may sire..." Hyesung said, "The human is completely harmless...he is not capable of hurting anyone."

"So let me go, darling." She said, "I will get info on the human for you..."

Dracula growled, "Fine...but be back by dusk. If you are not back by then I'll send people over to find you."

"I will be back..." She said as she left the room.

Hyesung looked up at Dracula, "Shall we watch over her?"

"No...she is strong. She can defend herself. Besides you two need to get ready for a roommate."

"A roommate, sire?" Kangta asked.

"Yes...my other son will be joining you. You must make sure he is not seen by Minwoo."

\---

Minwoo put all the stuff, that Kangta and Hyesung messed up, back in place. He then got a rag and tried to clean up Hyesung's blood off the carpet. He scrubbed it hard, "Come on..."

"Blood stains are hard to clean..." A voice said.

Minwoo froze and quickly turned around to see a woman standing there, "Mother?"

She smiled, "Yes darling it is me."

Minwoo dropped the towel and walked over to her, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you, of course." She put her arms around her son and held him close.

Minwoo just stood there while she hugged him, "Did father send you?"

She frowned and let go of him, "Am I not allowed to see my son?"

"Considering the circumstances...he sent you didn't he?" Minwoo pulled her away.

"I suggested to come...he was resentful." She said softly, "He wants to know about the one you claimed."

"What is there to know?" Minwoo said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

She followed him, "What's his name? Where does he work? How old is he? Does he have a family?"

Minwoo crossed his arms, "Why does he want to know these things?"

She sat down next to him, "I do not know why...he is just curious."

"Why doesn't he just come see him, himself?" Minwoo asked as he looked at his mother.

"It's too risky." She simply said.

"Since when did he ever think something was risky..." Minwoo scoffed.

"Why do you hate your father?" She asked.

Minwoo leaned back against the couch, "I just do..."

She put her hand on his thigh, "Did you claim this human to rebel against him?"

Minwoo looked at her, "If I did?"

"Why this human? Why him?" She asked.

Minwoo flashed his fangs at her, "Does it matter?"

"Doing this...your brother might be next in line for taking over your father's spot."

"My brother can't do much, mother. Besides..." Minwoo removed her hand from him and held it, "Father claimed you...I am the purest of the bloodline."

"Still...your brother wants to steal it from you. Now with you claiming this human...he can step forward..." She pulled her hand away, "He will do what it takes to impress your father."

"Doesn't matter..."

"It does, son." She said while raising her voice, "He might have your father end the promise and have your brother attack the human."

"I won't let him..."

"Do you love the human?"

"Again....does it matter?"

"Son...do you love the human?"

Minwoo growled and stood up, "Stop asking..."

She also stood up, "Do you love the human?"

Minwoo glared at her, "Stop..."

"Again...do you love him?"

Minwoo hissed at her, "Stop asking!"

She grabbed his shoulder, "Do you?"

Minwoo hit her hand away lightly, "Leave me alone!"

She watched as Minwoo knocked over a lamp in anger, "This anger...are you not sure what to feel?"

Minwoo stared at her as he backed away, "No...it's because you're asking too many questions."

She stepped towards him, "You love him don't you?"

Minwoo screamed and ran towards her to attack but she stepped out of the way quickly. He growled, "Do not ask me that!"

"Do you love him?" She asked once again.

He went to swing at her but she grabbed her son's arm and squeezed hard. Minwoo fell to his knees, he lost the strength to attack. She looked down at him, "When you think of him you leave your guard down and weaken yourself..." She let go of him, "Normally I wouldn't have been able to stop you..."

Minwoo sat on his knees and stared at the carpet, he didn't say anything. She put her hand on his head, "My darling son...look at me."

He slowly looked up at her. She smiled at him as she stroked his hair, "You feel confusion right now about how you feel about him. Does he do small things that make you happy?"

He nodded slowly. She continued, "The first night you saw him did your chest begin to burn slightly?"

He again nodded. She stared at him, "Do you feel regret when you attack him?"

Minwoo frowned and nodded. She hugged her son, "My dear...you love him."

\---

Dongwan and Hee Jun were out to lunch. When they got to work they saw a note saying they were closed, due to the firing of their boss. The next day they would have a new boss and can come back to work. So they went around town hanging out.

"I'm surprised about the boss...he seemed to be doing fine." Dongwan said as he ate some of his sandwich.

"I've told you before...something is going on." Hee Jun mentioned, "After this I'll take you home. So you can see what happened last night if anything did..."

"Yea..."

After the finished eating they made their way home. They didn't speak much while walking, just Hee Jun mentioning that something was going on, he had a feeling. They got home and Dongwan waved goodbye, he looked back to see if Kangta and Hyesung were in sight, they were not. He slowly went inside.

Right away he saw a woman sitting on his couch, he froze. She had long dark brown hair that had slight curls, her skin was pale, and from the dress she wore the human noticed the chest mark on her. Dongwan gulped while closing the door behind him, she smiled at him nicely.

Dongwan looked around not seeing Minwoo, he slowly walked towards her. She stood up, "You must be the one..." Her voice was like music to the human's ears.

Dongwan stopped a few feet in front of her, "A-Are you...Minwoo's m-mother?"

She nodded and walked over to him, and stood about a foot away, "Yes, I am."

Dongwan noticed her dark crimson eyes, "It's nice to meet you..." He was unsure if it was.

She slowly put her hand on the human's cheek, he flinched, "Do not be scared...I am not here to harm you."

Dongwan nodded but watched her carefully, her hand was warm. She removed her hand, "What is your name, dear?"

Dongwan blinked, "Kim Dongwan, ma'am."

She looked at him up and down, "How old are you?"

"Thirty..." Dongwan blushed lightly as she checked him out.

She walked around him looking at him at every angle, "Where do you work?"

"At the town hall...I do budget stuff..." Dongwan said uncertain as to why she asked so many questions.

She stood back in front of him, "Any family?"

"J-Just my mother..." He said.

She nodded, "I see..."

"May I ask why you are asking me these things?" He said nervously.

"My husband wanted to know..." She said truthfully, "He wants to know why his son claimed a human male. He wanted to know what was special about you..."

"Is there something special about me?"

"From what I can see no..." She said, "I mean not to offend you..."

"It's fine..."

"Do you love my son?"

"W-What?"

"Do you love my son?"

"N-No..." Dongwan gulped.

"It is alright if you do..." She mentioned.

"No...I do not..."

She stared into his eyes, "You are lying..."

"I am not, ma'am." Dongwan avoided eye contact with her.

She laughed lightly, "I know the truth so it doesn't matter..."

"Where is he?"

"My son is resting...in the bedroom." She said as she glanced at him curiously, "You claim to not love him but why are you worried about him?"

"I was just curious...that's all."

"It is not healthy to lie to yourself, dear." She said as she made her way to the door, "I must go home before my husband worries."

Dongwan followed her to see her off, "I...okay..."

She opened the door but turned to him, "The day you tell yourself love him...will be the day you realize that without him....you are nothing."

Dongwan just stared at her as she kissed his cheek and left the house. He stood there dumbfounded as she disappeared down the sidewalk. He closed the door and sighed, not being able to comprehend what she meant. He was mentally tired and didn't understand what was going on.


	11. Chapter 11

"You told her everything she wanted didn't you?" A voice asked.

Dongwan turned around, "Yea..."

Minwoo walked over to him, to Dongwan the vampire looked tired, "Now my father will know about you..."

"Okay..." Dongwan gulped as the vampire grabbed his arm.

Minwoo used his other hand to lightly touch the human's cheek. Dongwan tensed up feeling awkward, "What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

Dongwan pulled away and walked over to where a towel was, he picked it up to show the bloodstain, "Whose blood is this?"

Minwoo turned and frowned, "Does it matter?"

"You said you'd answer my questions..."

"About anything but what happened last night..." Minwoo walked towards him, "Or did I leave that out?"

Dongwan looked over at his broken lamp, "Did you break my lamp?"

"It was an accident..." Minwoo grabbed the back of Dongwan's neck and made the human look at him, "I'm sorry..."

Dongwan gulped, "Y-Your mother...is very beautiful."

Minwoo let go of him liking that the human changed the subject, "That's why my father fell for her..." He walked over to the couch and sat down, he patted the spot next to him, "Come..."

Dongwan hesitated but sat down next to him anyways, "How old was she when they met?"

"She was nineteen." Minwoo said as he placed his hand on Dongwan's thigh, "He saw her at this church..."

"A church?"

Minwoo laughed lightly, "He has visited many churches seeing what this God fellow was about. Curious as to if he was truly real then why create vampirism?" He looked at the human, "He waited about a century before finding my mother. He felt this burning inside in the pit of his stomach...he knew right away that she was the one."

"How...how did he..."

"How did he claim my mother and convince her?" Minwoo asked as he saw the human nod, he squeezed his thigh, "He made her fall in love...they dated secretly. My father was thirty in human years, so of course her parents didn't approve. They wanted her to find a young prince to marry..."

"How did she react to him being a vampire?"

"Like you did..." Minwoo hissed, "A bit surprised but didn't care. She was deeply in love with him...she wanted to marry him."

"When did he claim her?"

"Their wedding night...claiming involves sexual intercourse as part of the ritual." Minwoo grinned, "He claimed her, telling her it was going to be alright. That he wanted her forever...and well she wanted him."

Dongwan blushed at the fact that sex was part of the vampire ritual. Minwoo continued, "He didn't change her right away though..."

"Why is that?"

"She wasn't quite ready..." Minwoo explained, "They were married when she was twenty...so a year or so after they met. They had a secret wedding...so her parents had no clue. She wanted to live among them for one more year...since twenty-one was the year they'd let the girls leave home."

"What happened?"

"The pain from the mark on her chest was too much...she would tell my father. He said the only way to fix it is by changing her..." Minwoo started to rub Dongwan's thigh, "So one night she left a note for her parents and ran off with my father. He changed her into a vampire...the pain to be changed into a vampire is great, so I hear." Minwoo looked at him, "So again they had sex to easy the pain..."

"Vampires like sex don't they?"

"We don't feel much if we were born vampire. So sex is just something to do...something that gives us a hint of feeling inside our hearts." Minwoo stated, "Like your chubby friend and the tall one..."

"What do you mean?"

"The chubby one gets upset...so the tall one will have sex with him to make him happy." Minwoo said as he looked away, "The tall one cares for the chubby one but can't quite explain his feelings. So he goes into a confusion..."

"How can he even able to not explain his feelings?"

"The tall one was human once..." Minwoo glanced at him.

"Junjin was?"

"About five years ago the tall one came into town...a human among vampires just like you. The chubby one became his friend right away...just like he did with you. They went to see the mayor..." Minwoo's voice drifted off.

"So Alex told him? Then what?"

"I came in..."

"What did you do to Junjin?"

"Not much...even for a human that I could overpower he was still bigger than me. I had no interest in him...I told him that if he wanted to leave he could but don't try telling anyone about vampires because you might be talking to one." Minwoo grinned, "I left after that...but the tall one went to his chubby friend and asked what it would take to be a vampire."

"So Hee Jun changed him? Why was he so willing?"

"He loved the chubby one...wanted to be with him forever..." Minwoo stared down at his hand on the human's thigh, "When he found out that Hee Jun couldn't feel the same way...it made him a bit distant."

"Distant how?"

"The tall one had to suppress his feelings...he couldn't explain it to his friend." Minwoo again looked at him, his eyes narrowed, "Once the incident with the human girl...he saw the chance to be with his friend. It helps to calm the pain he feels but your tall friend is suffering inside..."

Dongwan stared at him, seeing that Minwoo was a tad upset when he spoke of the pain Junjin felt. Then again how did Minwoo know all of this? He looked away quickly not caring, or so he thought, "When you came to live with me you didn't care about Hee Jun or Junjin."

"They have proven themselves to be loyal to you." Minwoo stated, "They care about you and will keep you safe...why I sent you over there last night."

"Why do I need to be safe anyways?" Dongwan asked watching Minwoo climb onto his lap.

The vampire straddle the sides of Dongwan's thighs and gripped the couch behind the human, "Lets just say...there will be a war soon..."

"W-What w..." Dongwan was interrupted as the vampire kissed him.

Minwoo's hands found the buttons on Dongwan's shirt and he undid them. He groaned as he pulled away to stare at his mark. Dongwan tried pushing him away but Minwoo didn't budge as he leaned down to the mark and kissed it. Dongwan tried again but Minwoo sat up and grabbed his wrists, "Do not fight it..."

"I need to shower..." Dongwan explained, "I haven't in a few days..."

Minwoo grinned, "Fine you can shower..." He got off the human.

Dongwan got up and rushed into the bathroom. Once inside he closed the door and started the shower. He got undressed and went into the shower, he was fine until the burning in his chest came back from it's numbing state but this time stung. He fell to his knees clutching his chest, "Crap..."

His mind began racing with thoughts of Minwoo's mother and what she had said. He coughed a bit, as the phrase 'Do you love him?' ran through his head. From the corner of his eye he saw the bathroom door open. He closed his eyes tight as the pain got worse.

He felt someone get into the shower behind him, hands gripped his arms as they helped him up. He was turned around. Dongwan slowly opened his eyes to see Minwoo standing there next to him naked, "W-What?"

Minwoo grinned, "I remembered I hadn't showered either..."

Dongwan coughed some more as the pain from his chest shot through his whole body. His legs became weak but he couldn't fall since the vampire held him up. Minwoo sat Dongwan onto the floor of the shower, he got on his knees behind him and began to use soap to clean the human's back. Dongwan was in too much pain to even ask why Minwoo did what he did, his body was now aching.

Minwoo rubbed the human's back slowly, he knew that Dongwan was in pain. All because he was a human that had been claimed. He frowned as Dongwan began to whimper, he got up and slowly made his way over to be in front of the human. He knelt down again, seeing Dongwan had his eyes closed. He grabbed his arm began cleaning it slowly, he kept his eyes on the human's face.

He slowly finished cleaning all of the human's body before rubbing shampoo into his hair. The whimpering from the human had stopped as Minwoo massaged Dongwan's scalp. He rinsed out the shampoo and stopped the water. He got out and put a towel around his waist before lifting Dongwan out of the tub and setting him on the toilet. Minwoo quickly dried off the human completely, touching private parts in all since Dongwan didn't even fight it. He carried him to bed, putting some pajama pants on him, nothing else. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead as the human was already sleeping peacefully.

Minwoo stared at him and frowned while saying softly out loud, "Only way to fix it is by changing..."

\---

Dongwan woke up relaxed, he hadn't slept so good in a while. His chest burned a bit but it was manageable. He looked over at Minwoo who was laying next to him. Dongwan wondered if vampires actually slept or they just closed their eyes for some form of rest. He got out of bed and found clothes for work.

He made his way to the front door, ready for work but stopped when he thought he heard Minwoo say 'Stay safe'. He turned to see that the vampire wasn't even there. He shook his head, thinking he was still a tad tired, he left the house.

He and Hee Jun got to work. They met up with other co-workers Dongwan never really got to know. They stood there as a tall man, with black hair slicked back, introduced himself. "As you all know..." His voice was deep, "Mr. Chun has left the town due to personal reasons. So I am here to replace him as your guy's boss." He smiled flashing his pearly fangs, "My name is Eric Mun...but please just call me Eric." He looked at them all, "You all can go back to work..."

Dongwan glanced at Hee Jun who looked distressed. He looked back to see Eric staring at him. Eric grinned, "You...come here..." He motioned for the human to come.

Dongwan looked back at Hee Jun who frowned and left the room to leave them alone. Dongwan gulped and walked over to his new boss, "Yes, sir?"

Eric looked at him up and down, "What is your name?"

"K-Kim Dongwan, sir." He tensed up a bit.

Eric put his hand on the human's shoulder, "Don't be nervous. I know about you...Alex filled me in."

Dongwan swallowed hard but didn't say anything. Eric squeezed his shoulder a bit, "Since I'm new here...would you mind helping me understand what type of work you do? Of course not today...but tomorrow?"

Dongwan looked at the hand that was on is shoulder, he saw the tribal tattoo around the man's wrist. Something seemed different about it but he quickly looked at his new boss, "S-Sure..."

Eric smiled, "Excellent..." He let him go.

Dongwan backed away and left the room, feeling strange. He went to his desk and saw Hee Jun in his seat. Hee Jun stood up, "We're gonna have lunch across the street...we'll talk then..." He left.

Dongwan watched him, confused, "Okay?" He sat down and got to work.

\---

"I would be careful around Eric..." Hee Jun said as he sipped his juice.

"I saw he had a mark on his wrist but...it didn't seem right." Dongwan said as he stared at his food.

"Exactly...something is off..." Hee Jun said sternly.

"Um...Hee Jun?"

"Yes?"

Dongwan frowned, "C-Can I ask you something? About Junjin..."

"Sure...why are you nervous?"

"I...last night I talked to Minwoo...he mentioned that Junjin was a human before...and that you changed him..." Dongwan looked down at his food.

Hee Jun frowned, "It's true..."

Dongwan looked up at him, but didn't say anything waiting for Hee Jun to speak. Hee Jun leaned back setting his drink down, "Junjin was just like you. Didn't realize there were vampires among him. Found out and didn't care."

"What happened then..."

"Well..." Hee Jun gulped, "After he spoke with Minwoo, he went home telling me to come with him. We got to his place and he asked me if I would change him..."

"So...you did it?"

"He explained that he saw me as his best friend...he didn't have family left. He was alone and I was the only one that kept him company..." Hee Jun explained, "So...I did it...liking the idea of having a best friend to stay with me...forever."

\---

Dongwan walked into his house, the pain began getting worse after lunch. He didn't understand why towards the end of the day it happened. He closed the door and saw Minwoo standing there. The pain went through his body again, he clenched his shirt.

Minwoo walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him, "It hurt doesn't it?"

Why was Minwoo being nice? Dongwan didn't understand but felt less pain in the vampire's arms. He naturally hugged the vampire back. Minwoo grinned and held him close. They stood there for a few moments before the human realized he was hugging him and pushed away. Dongwan walked away into the bedroom, on his way he noticed the blood stain was gone.

Minwoo followed him and watched Dongwan fall onto the bed, balling up and whimpering. Minwoo frowned, "Is it getting worse?"

Dongwan coughed, "Y-Yes..."

Minwoo got onto the bed and put the human on his back, "Let me make love to you..."

Dongwan's eyes widened, "N-No...I'm fine...really..."

Minwoo kissed him lightly, "Trust me...it'll ease the pain..."

Dongwan gulped, "N-No..."

Minwoo slowly took off the human's shirt, "Trust me..."

Dongwan closed his eyes in pain, "P-Please..."

"I'll ease the pain..." Minwoo got the human naked and kissed him.

Dongwan gulped and put his hands on Minwoo's shoulder, he opened his eyes and stared at the vampire, "D-Don't..."

Minwoo stroked Dongwan's hair, "Please...trust me..."

Dongwan arched his back and yelled as he felt Minwoo entered him slowly. "Relax...and your body will feel better...the pain will disappear..." The vampire kissed him as Dongwan closed his eyes while blacking out.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Trust me..."_

Dongwan opened his eyes and groaned. He sat up finding that he was alone, he looked down to see he had pajama pants on. He put his hand on the mark as it burned slightly, he sighed.

He had gotten ready for work and went out into the living room. Minwoo stood there by the window looking out. He turned around slowly, "You need to stay close to the chubby one..."

Dongwan stared at him, "Why?"

"It'll be safer that way..." Minwoo said as he walked over to him.

"Why should I?"

"Because..."

Dongwan frowned, "Why won't you just tell me? Why do I have to guess?"

"It's not like you'll believe me..." Minwoo said as he put his hand on the human's cheek, "Until you trust me...I won't just tell you..."

Dongwan glared at him, "Fine..." He hit his hand away and left the house.

\---

Eric stared at the human, who was teaching the vampire what they did here. And how to use some computer program. Dongwan was at his boss' desk pointing at the screen, explaining to the best of his ability.

Eric put his hands on Dongwan's shoulder, "You seem tense..."

Dongwan gulped, "W-What?"

"Are you single?" Eric asked.

Dongwan tensed up more as Eric began slightly massaging his shoulders, "Y...No...."

Eric grinned, "Really? Someone as handsome as you should be taken..."

Dongwan didn't know how to respond. Eric bent down to whisper into the human's ear, "You really need to learn how to relax..."

Dongwan laughed uneasily as his body began to sting, "A-Alright..."

Eric hissed lightly as he backed away from the human, letting him go, "Tomorrow I would like reports on the budget...up to date ones..."

Dongwan stood up, his body ached, "Yes sir."

Eric watched the human leave, he laughed to himself, "Such a tasty looking human..."

Dongwan sat at his desk, he felt strange. Usually he would have a numbing feeling in his chest that would sting every once in a while. Yet after Eric touching him his body hurt all over. He saw Hee Jun staring at him, he frowned remembering Minwoo telling him to stay close to him. Dongwan began to turn, as he remembered the feeling of Eric touching him. He got up and walked over to his friend, "Hee Jun..."

"Yea?" Hee Jun looked at him seeing the human was a bit pale, "You alright?"

Dongwan's stomach was making cartwheels which was making him nauseous, "N-No..."

Hee Jun stood up and put his hand on the human's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"I...don't feel good..."

Hee Jun walked him to the bathroom, but very slowly, "Is that all?"

Dongwan stopped, "My body...hurts..."

Hee Jun used his strength and picked up the human to bring him into the bathroom. He set him down and Dongwan began puking into the toilet. Hee Jun frowned while watching him, "What happened with Eric?"

Dongwan moaned and took a paper towel Hee Jun handed him, he wiped his mouth, "While explaining stuff to him...he touched me..."

"Touched you how?"

"He put his hands on my shoulders...then like massaged them..." Dongwan coughed, "Pain...pain went through my body..."

Hee Jun frowned and put his hand on the human's back, "Does it hurt when I touch you?" He started to rub his back.

Dongwan closed his eyes as the pain seemed to go away slightly, "No..."

Hee Jun sighed, "It may be because you're comfortable with me..."

Dongwan opened his eyes, "But..."

Hee Jun frowned, "Lets go...I'll take you home..."

Dongwan groaned as he stood. Hee Jun picked him up, Dongwan blushed, "I can walk..."

"You're in pain...besides you're not heavy..." Hee Jun explained as they left the office without telling anyone.

\--

"I can go home..." Dongwan said.

Hee Jun sighed, "Only if you want to...I mean Minwoo is there..."

"He won't do anything..." Dongwan explained, "I'll be fine..."

Hee Jun opened the door to Dongwan's house and carried him inside. He set him down, "You can always come next door..." Hee Jun spotted Minwoo in the doorway of the bedroom, "I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Thanks, Hee Jun." Dongwan said softly as the vampire left.

Minwoo walked over to him, "You're home early..."

Dongwan frowned, "I...didn't feel well..." He turned to him as the vampire tried to touch him, "I don't have the strength to do anything...so please..."

Minwoo picked him up, easily, "Are you in pain?" He brought him into the bedroom.

"Y-Yes...but..." Dongwan was put onto the bed, "I don't want to...I...I'll sleep through it."

Minwoo climbed on top of him, "How can you sleep when in pain?"

"I'll try..."

Minwoo fell onto the bed and put his arms around the human, "Don't try...just let me make you feel better..."

"No..."

"Why don't you trust me?" Minwoo hissed.

"I..." Dongwan tried pushing away but couldn't. His body didn't hurt as much with the vampire hugging him.

"Ask me questions..."

"What?"

"Just ask me anything..."

Dongwan swallowed hard, "Um...how do vampires age?"

"What do you mean?" Minwoo held him closer.

"Well...I'm sure your mother gave birth to a baby..." Dongwan shifted to lay his head on Minwoo's arm, "I mean...no vampire gets old looking..."

"We age like humans...a tad bit faster...we stop at the human age of thirty." Minwoo explained.

Dongwan closed his eyes, "What if you change an elderly woman would she reverse age to thirty?"

Minwoo grinned, "My father did that once to experiment. It does happen...older people age backwards."

"Your father experimented a lot did he?"

"Being the first ever vampire he had to...he even tried changing animals."

"Animals?" Dongwan opened his eyes, his body wasn't in pain anymore.

"Yea...he actually has a pet wolf." Minwoo explained, "My father changed different animals...only ones that survived was wild cats and wolves."

"A pet wolf?"

"Yea...I'm sure you've noticed your chubby friend's wolf outside his house." Minwoo said.

"He used to growl at me with those vicious teeth..." Dongwan sighed, "He doesn't anymore..."

"When a vampire changes a wolf they become bonded. The wolf is to protect the vampire...only the vampire can teach the wolf who his friends are." Minwoo explained while watching the human's chest rise and fall.

"I see..."

Minwoo stroked the human's hair, "Keep asking questions..."

Dongwan frowned, "Can I ask...about you brother?"

"What about him?"

"I don't understand why your father had a child with a different woman..." Dongwan closed his eyes as the vampire grabbed his hair.

"When I was born my mother had difficulty giving birth to me...she was a vampire though. It was proven by a vampire professor my father hired to do studies on the differences of vampire and human-vampires that the human turned vampires have difficulties giving birth to full fledged vampires." Minwoo licked his fangs.

"So she had difficulties?"

"Human-vampires can feel more pain than normal vampires. So she was in pain...my father hated to see her in pain. When you see the one you claimed in pain it tears you up inside..." Minwoo cleared his throat.

Dongwan opened his eyes again and blushed. Was Minwoo torn up inside when he was in pain? Was he torn up now?

Minwoo continued, "My brother's mother was a chef my father hired. She was beautiful and didn't have anyone else. So he approached her about having his child. She was all over it since she adored my father...she wants him as her husband..."

"Why did you father want another child?"

"To keep me on my toes...he wanted me to compete for the throne as king of vampires. Even though I was meant for it." Minwoo growled lightly at the thought of it, "Since I claimed you...it is now a real competition..."

"Why is that?" Dongwan gulped as he shifted to see the vampire's face.

"I had to claim a female vampire or human. So I can continue my father's bloodline...and you...aren't a woman." Minwoo looked at him.

Dongwan stared into his eyes that seemed to change from dark red to yellow gold, "Why did you claim me?"

Minwoo grinned and flashed his fangs at him, "Doesn't matter why I did..."

"But..." 

Minwoo kissed him lightly, "Don't worry as to why I did it..."

"You mentioned a war coming..."

Minwoo growled, Dongwan noticed his eyes turned back to red. The vampire sat up letting the human go, "My brother will be here...he will try to prove to my father that he is meant for the throne..." He looked at the human, "Why you must stay close to the chubby one. For the war will be between me and my brother..."


	13. Chapter 13

Dongwan didn't sleep well. His mind was racing with the thought that a war against Minwoo and his brother was coming. He had thrown up a few times during the night from being overwhelmed. Minwoo was there to comfort him, not once did the vampire try to take advantage of him. Dongwan noticed the vampire eyes had changed to gold again. What did it mean?

He got dressed and left after Minwoo told him to stay close to Hee Jun...or 'the chubby one' as the vampire would call him. He walked with Hee Jun to work, "Minwoo says that soon he'll be at war with his brother..."

"Really?" Hee Jun looked at him, "You think his brother is here, in town?"

Dongwan shrugged, "I don't know...but...with Eric showing up suddenly..."

Hee Jun narrowed his eyes, "I would be on guard around him. Don't you have to see him today?"

"I do..."

"Just be careful...if he tries anything don't hesitate to attack." Hee Jun said as they made it to the office.

Dongwan nodded and went into the office and sat at his desk. He prepared the documents Eric had wanted. He printed it out and began to walk Eric's office but glanced at Hee Jun. Hee Jun nodded to him, "Just be prepared..."

Dongwan gulped and went down the hallway to the office. He knocked on the door. "Come in..." Eric's voice hissed.

Dongwan slowly walked in to see his boss in front of his desk leaning back on it. He had a grin on his face. Dongwan walked over to him slowly and handed him the file, "Here you go..."

Eric took it and set it on his desk, he watched the human go towards the door, "I didn't tell you go leave..."

Dongwan gulped and stopped when the door closed itself. He turned around to see Eric standing right next to him, "I have work..."

Eric flashed his fangs at him and grabbed his shoulders, "You have work to do here...take off your shirt."

Dongwan shook his head, "N-No..."

Eric growled lightly, "Do it..."

If it were Minwoo telling him to, he would. The human hit the vampire's hands away, "I should go..."

Eric grabbed his wrist and then his shirt, ripping it off. He stared at the mark on the human's chest, "Seeing is believing..."

Dongwan used his free hand to cover his chest, "W-What?"

Eric locked the door and pushed the human against the wall, "My brother really did mark you...I had to make sure he didn't lie to father."

"Let me go." Dongwan said simply.

Eric hissed, "No..."

Dongwan gulped as Eric took both of his wrists in one hand and held it over his head, "Let me show you something...human."

The vampire used his free hand to unbutton his shirt. Dongwan stared at the chest mark on him, it was very different than Minwoo's. Dongwan looked at him and tried to escape, knowing that being in the same room with Minwoo's brother was a bad idea. Eric punched the human in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. Dongwan wrapped his arms around his stomach, coughing in pain. The mark on his own chest began to burn, sending pain throughout his body. He cursed himself in his head, for the pain would make him weaker and he probably couldn't get away.

Eric grabbed Dongwan by the hair and pulled him over to the desk. He kicked him lightly, "I'm sure my brother has told you about me...how I am not the 'purest' of the Dracula bloodline." He made the human look up at him, "I will prove to my father that it should be I on the throne."

Dongwan stared at the man's now black eyes, "H-How?"

Eric lifted him up onto the desk and grinned, "How? I'm going to war with him..." He pushed him flat onto the desk, "I will start by messing with something that he claimed..."

Dongwan pushed away, "D-Don't..."

He took off his jacket and laughed, "I will make sure he understands that I am serious..." He took off his belt and tied the human's hands together, after hitting him over the head.

Dongwan struggled the best he could but his body was becoming numb. Eric stared down at him as he took the remaining clothes off of Dongwan, "I can see why my brother would want to be with you...but why did he claim you?"

Dongwan glared at him still trying to get his hands free. Eric hit Dongwan's feet away as the human tried to kick him away. He slammed them down onto the desk and leaned over the human, "Do you love him?"

"N-No!" Dongwan yelled, "So let me go!"

Eric laughed as he put his hand on the mark, "Do you always lie to yourself?" He hit the mark on Dongwan, "Once I screw you...my brother will become furious."

Dongwan to fight again but the vampire slapped him across the face. Pain shot throughout the human's body, numbing him. He had lost.

The vampire turned Dongwan onto his stomach, he leaned down to whisper in the human's ear, "Don't fight back and this will be over quick..."

Dongwan closed his eyes tight as he felt the vampire enter him. Eric growled as he thrust into the human hard, gripping his hips digging his nails into them. Dongwan tried to scream, hoping that maybe Hee Jun could hear, but his voice was gone. He tried to fight the vampire off again but it didn't help, his body had gone totally numb. All he felt was the pain building up inside his chest.

Dongwan gasped for air as if he were drowning. He arched his back as Eric raked his fingernail down his back, cutting into it. Tears started to sting the human's eyes as Eric continued to rape him.He whimpered wishing that someone could save him. Hee Jun or Junjin. He closed his eyes and whispered to himself, "M-Minwoo..."

Eric heard this and laughed, "My brother won't save you!"

After a few more thrusts Eric pulled out. He turned the human around and grabbed his neck, squeezing it, "This, what I just did to you, is a present to my brother." He lifted the human into the air, "Also...a warning...that the war between us is here." He threw the human to the wall easily.

Dongwan hit the back of his head on the wall, blood flying out of his mouth. He fell to his side, his vision blurred. Eric walked over to him putting his foot on the man's head, as he removed the man’s bound hands, "I hope you won't get involved with out war. Then again...I rather you do get involved so I can hurt you even more. Goodbye human." He said as he left the room.

Dongwan gasped again, he felt blood dripping down the back of his head. His body numbness was fading and he felt pain throughout. His insides felt ripped and destroyed. He rubbed his wrist as he cried thinking to himself.

Why? Why was he brought into this. All because that Halloween night, and meeting Minwoo. He should have left the town. Before going into that room with Minwoo...where he did those things to him. Where he claimed him. Dongwan regretted coming to this town. Only for the fact that he was now going to be part of a war...if he liked it or not.

"M-Minwoo..." He coughed up some more blood as Hee Jun ran to him.

"Oh my god....Dongwan...I...I couldn't get in here! I tried to...god...he...I'm so sorry." Hee Jun fell to his knees next to him.

Dongwan looked up at the blurry Hee Jun, "H-He..."

"Don't talked..." Hee Jun tried his best to get the human's pants back on.

"E-Eric is his brother...t-this..." Dongwan yelled in pain as Hee Jun pulled his pants up, "There will be w-war..."

Hee Jun nodded, "I...heard..." He lifted the human up, "I'm sorry I couldn't get in..."

Dongwan leaned his head against the vampire's chest, he noticed slight bruising on the vampire's shoulder. Of course Hee Jun tried to save him. They were friends. Dongwan coughed some more, "I should...have stopped him..."

"You are human...you can't compete with him..." Hee Jun whispered as he walked out of the office.

"I tried...but my body..."

"Since you're not a vampire...the mark affects you..." Hee Jun held him closer as he rushed down the street.

"I..." Dongwan groaned softly.

Hee Jun stroked the human's hair, "Rest Dongwan..."

\---

Junjin walked into Dongwan's home. He looked around, "Hello?"

He went into the bedroom seeing no one was there. He turned around to find Minwoo standing there, "There you are..."

"Why are you here?" Minwoo asked.

From what Junjin could see his fellow vampire was tired. Junjin frowned, "It's Dongwan..."

"What about him?" Minwoo asked again, showing no emotion.

"Your brother...attacked him." Junjin said calmly, "He's next door..."

Minwoo ran out of the house quickly, and burst into Hee Jun's house, "Where is he?!"

Hee Jun came out into the hallway, "Right here..." He moved out of the way.

Minwoo went into the guest bedroom and stared at Dongwan, who was curled up on the bed. Sleeping, but whimpering. Hee Jun and Junjin came into the room. Minwoo stared at the human, "What exactly did he do to him?"

Hee Jun cleared his throat, "He attacked him...his back has deep scratches on it. A few bruises...his wrists are bruised also from being bound."

"And?" Minwoo looked at Hee Jun.

"He raped him..." Hee Jun frowning.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Minwoo hissed.

"I tried...you brother had some sort of a shield on the door. I tried my best to break it..." Hee Jun lifted his sleeve up showing the purple bruise on his arm, "I tried, Minwoo."

Minwoo stared at it and growled, "So he can bruise vampires now..." He looked back at the human.

Junjin crossed his arms and looked at Hee Jun, "Tell him what he said..."

Minwoo's eyes widened and looked at him, "Did my brother say something?"

Hee Jun nodded, "He said him attacking Dongwan was a present to you. And a warning..."

"So that's how he wants to do it..." Minwoo walked to the door, "Watch him carefully..."

"Where are you going?" Junjin stared at him.

"I'm going to pay to pay Alex a visit." Minwoo left the room.

Hee Jun frowned, "This is all my fault...I should have stopped him..."

Junjin put his arm around Hee Jun, "This isn't your fault..."

\---

Alex sat in a chair, his slave Andy was growling, "I didn't know your brother was here..."

"He must have came here..." Minwoo growled, "You little slave has bruises on him...and I know my brother can bruise vampires."

"Just like you can make them bleed?" Alex asked.

Minwoo went over to him and grabbed his hair, "Where is he?"

"He's right across the street from the human's home, Minwoo." A voice said.

Minwoo let go of Alex and turned around to see Kangta, "Oh so he is kept up with his little butt buddies?"

Kangta shook his head, "I would joke around if I were you...Eric, your brother, wants to see you out on the street tomorrow night as the sun sets."

"Ooh romantic." Minwoo flashes his fangs at him, "Why?"

"To discuss the terms of the war..." Kangta crossed his arms, "He is ready to take the throne for you..."

"I don't even have it..." Minwoo hissed.

"He just wants to make sure Dracula knows he is the worthy one..." Kangta walked out of the room.

Minwoo clenched his fists, "Alex..."

"What is it Minwoo?" Alex asked.

Minwoo walked back to him, "My father will try to get you to get rid of the promise...can you promise me that you will do whatever it takes to keep it?"

"You mean...to keep Dongwan safe?" Alex shook his head, "Your brother already broke it..."

"Alex..." Minwoo growled, "Make sure he doesn't get rid of it completely...he might hurt you but do what it takes."

"I can't promise anything but I will try..." Alex said.

"Good enough..." Minwoo walked to the door.

"Minwoo...do you love Dongwan?" Alex asked.

"Does it matter?" Minwoo left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Dongwan groaned as he rolled onto his side, keeping his eyes closed. His body was still in pain. Even though his eyes weren't opened he knew Minwoo was watching him. His chest burned warmly.

Hee Jun walked into the room and glanced at Minwoo who was standing in the corner with his arms crossed, "Dongwan..."

Dongwan slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him. Hee Jun had a glass of water and some aspirin, "Take this..."

Dongwan slowly sat up, gasping in pain, he took the glass and pill. He set the pill on his tongue and swallowed it with some water. He looked over at Minwoo. Minwoo dropped his arms to the side, then walked out of the room.

Hee Jun frowned and looked at the human, "He's really upset...he has watched you all night..."

Dongwan looked at him, "What happens now?"

"Tonight...he meets up with Eric." Hee Jun took the glass from Dongwan, "He told me that I need to stay here with you when he does..."

\---

"Honey, is it true?" Minwoo's mother walked into the throne room, "That your other child challenges your son?"

"Yes..." Dracula answered, "It is time for them to prove to me why they deserve to sit here one day..."

"What about the human?"

"The terms of the town's agreement are canceled." Dracula explained, "It took me a bit of work to convince Alex."

"Alex? What did you do, darling?"

Dracula raised his hand and two big vampire brought in Alex and his slave Andy. They dropped them on the floor in front of Dracula. Alex coughed a bit as his hand searched for Andy. Minwoo's mother walked over to them, right away she noticed that the human only had one ear. The other was gone and stitched up, bleeding a bit. She put her hand over her mouth in shock as she kneeled down on one knee, "W-What did you do?"

"He refused to give me the document of our promise..."

She looked over at Andy, his eye lids were sown to the top of his cheek bone, blood drip from the stitches. She had seen it before when Alex had his eyes taken, but the human wore a blindfold to hide it, "D-Did you take his eyes too?"

"Alex denied me...so until I threatened to cut the slave's fingers off...he finally gave me the promise."

Alex tilted his head towards Minwoo's mother, "I...I tried to protect him..." He hugged his slave, who whimpered lightly.

"Protect who?" She whispered softly.

"Dongwan...Minwoo told me to do what it takes to protect him...I-I failed..." Alex held Andy closer, "I...didn't want Andy h-hurt anymore..."

She frowned and patted the human on the head, "It is fine, Alex. I know you tried..." She stood up and turned to her husband, "Why? Why would you do this?"

"Our son needs to learn that him claiming the human male was a mistake." Dracula stated.

"So torturing another human and vampire is alright?" She asked.

"Our son has to learn that he should have claimed a female vampire! To keep the bloodline going!" Dracula roared.

"What has happened to you?" She asked as she walked towards him, "Why does our son continuing the bloodline so important?"

"How can we finally retired from our position if there is no one to take our son's place when he retires?" Dracula asked her sincerely.

"That is why my dear, Eric will do the job." A voice said.

Minwoo's mother growled to herself, knowing who it was, "This doesn't concern you..."

"I believe it does...considering that my Eric is Dracula's son too." Eric's mother hissed as she walked over to them.

Minwoo's mother turned around to see the long black haired vampire, with a mischievous smile on her face, "You really think your son is worthy of the throne? He sleeps around and makes empty promises to the females."

"At least my son doesn't sleep with a human male and then claim him..." The dark haired vampire, sneered.

Minwoo's mother glared at her, "My son at least claimed someone..."

"Didn't I just say it was a male human!" She yelled.

Dracula sat there watching them, letting them go at it. Minwoo's mother pushed the other vampire, "At least my son cares about someone! Unlike your son who abuses and uses people!"

The dark haired vampire pushed back, "My son only cares about making his father proud...unlike yours. Disappointing and rebelling against his father!"

"My son can rule over vampires even if it's with another man." Minwoo's mother said sternly.

"Not unless that human is killed..." Dracula butted in.

She turned to him, "You will kill what our son has claimed?"

"Being as the man is still a human...killing him can reverse the mark. So our son can claim someone else." He explained.

Eric's mother laughed, "So that is why the promise was destroyed...so my own Eric can kill the human!"

"Exactly..." Dracula nodded.

Minwoo's mother's eyes widened, "You would do this to our son?"

"Our son needs to have this throne! If he does not then..." He looked at Eric's mother, "Our son will take over..."

She smiled. Minwoo's mother growled, "You can't do this to him!"

Dracula hit her across the face, "Do not yell at me!"

Minwoo's mother was shocked, blood ran down her lips, she looked up at him, "What has happened to you? Where is the man I met at nineteen years old? Where is the man I fell so deeply in love with I wanted to join him for eternity!? Where did he go?!" She yelled as she turned to Eric's mother, "I hope my son destroys Eric..." She walked away quickly.

Eric's mother was shocked at the fact Dracula hit his own wife. He had never done it. She crossed her arms, "Eric will get the job done..."

Dracula frowned, watching his wife disappear, "I don't doubt it..."

\---

Minwoo stood out in the middle of the street, the sun was setting slowly. He had spent the whole day watching Dongwan sleep. Inside he was torn up, the one he claimed was in pain. He couldn't take it...and so it fueled the hate he had for his brother.

He watched as Eric, Kangta and Hyesung left the house. They walked towards the street. Kangta and Hyesung stopped at the sidewalk as Eric continued on. Eric wore a black suit, with no undershirt, he grinned, "Long time no see, dear brother."

Minwoo narrowed his eyes, "I would rather it had been longer..."

"Oh come on, I know you're happy to see me." Eric stood a few feet away from him, "Did you like the present I sent you?"

"Why are you here?" Minwoo ignored the last question.

"I sent you a gift and no thanks? You are very rude..." Eric crossed his arms.

"Again...why are you here?" Minwoo stared into his brother's eyes.

"Father sent me..." Eric said.

"I guessed that...why?" Minwoo asked.

"I was sent to kill your precious Dongwan." Eric stated.

"You can't touch him..."

"I already did though..." Eric pointed out as he flashed his fangs at his brother, "Besides the promise between father and Alex is destroyed."

"Since when?"

"Since father cut off Alex's ear and ripped out his little slave's eyes. Alex couldn't take it...he didn't want his poor little slave to have no fingers." Eric mocked.

"So father resorted to torture then?" Minwoo scoffed, "So you're here to kill him? Why?"

"Why? Father says if I kill the claimed human you could claim once again..." Eric explained.

"You don't care if I even claim again...you do want the throne." Minwoo said as he glanced at the other two vampires.

"True..." Eric sighed, "Yet I told father I would do this...he told me if I kill the human and mess you up he will consider me for the throne more."

"What are the terms?" Minwoo crossed his arms.

"I'll make it a bit more fair for Dongwan's sake. If your Dongwan stays inside the fat one's house I promise not to touch him. If he steps out into the yard...he's fair game." Eric explained.

"Why even bother if you were sent to kill him?" Minwoo asked.

Eric grinned, "He's a very tasty human...should have heard him as I made love to him..."

Minwoo growled, "You raped him..."

"Rape. Love. Same thing right?" Eric laughed.

Minwoo rolled his eyes, his brother was immature, "Are those the only terms? He stays inside and you won't touch him?"

"Yes but..." Eric turned to the other vampires, "My dears over there want some action too..."

Minwoo narrowed his eyes, "So it's three again one then?"

"Oh no...I want you to myself. They will fight the fat one and that other guy." Eric put his hand on his chin thinking, "Hee Jun and Junjin I believe?"

Minwoo cracked his neck to the side and shrugged, "Fine..."

"You have half an hour to explain to them what is going on. Then we meet back out here...for I will destroy you and take my rightful place on the throne."

Minwoo grinned, "In your dreams maybe..." He walked back to Hee Jun's house.

\---

Minwoo's mother walked into the study to find Alex sitting there with Andy at his feet. She frowned, "Are you in pain?"

Alex shook his head as he pet Andy's hair, "The pain has numbed up a bit..."

"Is my husband keeping you in here?" She walked over to him.

Alex nodded, "Until whatever his son has to do with Minwoo is over I can go back..."

She knelt down and put her hand on Andy's cheek, "I'm very sorry about my husband hurting you both..."

"You son...Minwoo cares for Dongwan a lot..." Alex stated.

"He claimed him...so he has too..." She said removing her hand from Andy, "No vampire that claims someone can ever fall out of love...they are forever with them..."

"Does Minwoo love Dongwan?" Alex asked.

"He does...until he finally admits it to Dongwan himself..." She sighed, "He'll never win against his brother..."

\---

Hee Jun sighed as he paced the room, Minwoo just told him his conversation with Eric. He kept pacing around, he never liked fighting. Junjin walked over, wrapping his arms around him, "Hee Jun..."

"I can't fight, Jin!" Hee Jun admitted, "I was never good at it..."

Junjin frowned and held him closer, "Just try your best..."

Hee Jun pushed him away, "They are full fledged vampires, Jin. You need to be careful...because y-"

"I know..it is easier for me to get hurt. I know..." He kissed Hee Jun on the forehead.

Minwoo stood in the bedroom where Dongwan was. Dongwan was sitting on the bed, Minwoo had told him the conditions of the battle, "So I stay here I'll be safe?"

"Yes..." Minwoo said staring at the human.

"If I leave?"

"Like I said my brother will attack you..."

"I can take him..."

"You lost to him already, remember? You are just a human...you can't fight him." Minwoo said sternly.

"Is that what I am to you?" Dongwan asked, shocked a bit as to why he was even asking, "Just a human?"

Minwoo shook his head, "You are more than that to me..."

"Then what am I to you?" Dongwan asked.

Minwoo started to respond but was interrupted but Junjin, "Sorry guys but...."

Minwoo hissed a bit, "What?"

"It's time..." Junjin said.

Minwoo nodded as the vampire left, he looked at Dongwan, "After I beat my brother...I will tell you why I claimed you."

"If you don't win?" Dongwan asked staring at him.

"Trust me..." Minwoo said with a grin, "I will beat my brother."


	15. Chapter 15

Minwoo stood there staring at his brother. His brother had changed his clothes in black jeans, boots and a white wife beater. He cracked his fingers with a smug look on his face, "Well brother..."

Hee Jun and Junjin came up behind Minwoo. Kangta walked over to Eric, "I want the tall one..."

Hyesung walked over also, scoffing, "So I get the fat one?"

"I'm not fat!" Hee Jun growled.

Minwoo cleared his throat, "House is off limits, right?"

"Of course...unless he steps outside...so..." Eric rushed forward and threw his fist into his brother's gut, "Let's begin..."

Minwoo cracked a grin and pushed his brother away, roundhouse kicked him. Eric caught his leg and swung Minwoo down the street, "Keep the human off your mind...or else you'll lose!"

Minwoo got up slowly and arched his back, laughing, "The human isn't on my mind...I was testing the waters..."

"Testing how?" Eric ran towards him, at fast speeds.

Minwoo grabbed his brother's fist, "I had to see how strong you have gotten..."

Eric grinned and hit Minwoo's punches away, "I have been training."

Minwoo ducked out of the way as Eric tried to kick him, "I saw the bruises on Alex's slave. Impressive."

Eric laughed lightly as he chased his brother down the street, "You made Hyesung bleed, so I should be saying, impressive."

Minwoo stopped and slid against the ground to punched his brother, "I can make you bleed too..."

Eric grabbed his brother's arm, "Well I'll be a little harder to make bleed..."

Minwoo growled as his went to hit his brother.

-

Hee Jun was running away from Hyesung, the other vampire was much lighter on his feet. He jumped on Hee Jun's back using his arm to choke him, "Just give up fatty!"

Hee Jun threw him off, "Don't call me that!"

Hyesung got up and kicked the other vampire in the gut, "You're so weak...why am I even bothering with you?"

Hee Jun was on his knees, "Cause if you beat the crap out of me then you can be Eric's little bitch?"

Hyesung kicked his head, "Shut up!"

Hee Jun grinned as he stood up, "You love Eric but he won't take you by yourself...always have to have Kangta there..."

Hyesung growled and started hitting him. Hee Jun grabbed his arm and squeezed it hard, "Love is dangerous isn't it? You think you feel it...but then again we have no feelings..." He pulled on Hyesung's arm hard, "So while on your back seeing someone over you...it makes you really think..." He kicked the other vampire to the ground, "What would it be like if I could actually feel love?"

Hyesung coughed as his neck got trapped under Hee Jun's shoe, "W-What are you talking about?"

Hee Jun stepped a bit harder down on the man, "What I mean is...it would be nice to know what my dear friend Jin feels when he gives me that look..." He stomped down on the other vampire.

\---

Dongwan sat in Hee Jun's living room. He couldn't leave. If he did, he would be under attack. He didn't want to look outside to see his friends out there fighting. He frowned, his body ached a bit. He stared at his feet, and thought of Minwoo. His mind rushed with thoughts of how Minwoo had change. From night one where Minwoo simply pleasured himself. To the other night where the human asked that they not do anything...he had made the vampire stutter that night. Then to where Minwoo soothed his aches.

Dongwan gulped as he thought about these things. He took off his shirt and stared down at the mark. He put his hand on it, it burned warmly. He sighed, "Minwoo..."

\---

Eric stood there staring at his brother. Both had bruises on their chests, arms and necks. They panted slightly, taking a small break. Eric grinned, "I thought since you claimed someone that you'd be weaker..."

Minwoo rubbed his wrists, cracking them, "Don't underestimate me...I may have claimed someone but I taught myself to be even stronger..."

"It won't last..." Eric said as he stretched his back, "Once your dear Dongwan comes outside you'll be weak..."

"He won't come outside..." Minwoo growled as he dodged his brother's attack.

"He's human, brother." Eric kicked him behind the knee, making him fall, "He won't obey you...he'll come outside..."

Minwoo laughed and grabbed Eric's leg pulling him onto the ground. He got on top of him and tried his best to hit his face. Eric blocked half of the punches before pushing his brother off of him, he stood up, "Father will be so glad when you're gone..."

"Would he?" Minwoo stood up also, "I'm his first true son..."

"True son?" Eric laughed, "Father was so disappointed in you...when you claimed the human...who was a male."

"I already knew that..."

"Why do you hate him?" Eric walked towards him.

"Why? Our whole lives he kept us hidden...taught us that we were better than everyone else..." Minwoo explained as he clenched his fists.

"So you're having a daddy complex then?" Eric asked.

"No..."

"Did you not feel love from him? Sure your mother showered you with love...but father didn't." Eric cracked a grin.

Minwoo glared at him, "I didn't need his love..."

"Sure..." Eric laughed lightly as he stood in front of the shorter man, "So you claimed a human male so you could get that manly love you always wanted?"

Minwoo threw his fist into Eric's jaw, "No!"

Eric looked at him, putting his fingers against his lip, he looked at his hand seeing blood. He grinned, "So...you made me bleed...all because you can't have father's love..."

Minwoo growled and attacked him. Eric dodged half the attacks before quickly running back up the street. He had an idea in mind to weaken his brother.

\---

Dongwan rubbed his arm, he was shaking a bit. He wasn't sure what to do in a house that wasn't his. He wandered around avoiding looking outside. He had a feeling that he would see his friends outside all bloody and being beaten. Even though he knew they were vampires and they would be fine it still bothered him.

He drank some juice, his body was still aching but it was bearable. He put his shirt back on and went to the window, "I have to look..."

He gulped as he pulled the drapes to the side. He didn't see anyone out there. He frowned, "Where are they?"

\---

Minwoo's mother walked over to her husband's throne, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes...about what had happened."

"I do not wish to speak about it." She simply said.

Dracula shifted in his seat, "And why not?"

"We do not see eye to eye on what our son feels."

"You really think our son loves this human male?"

"I know he does..." She said, "So why even fight it?"

"How exactly would you know? Our son must have gotten confused..."

"He is not confused. He felt the warmth inside that meant that the human male was to be his...forever."

"Warmth? He could have thought he felt it..."

"When I first saw you in the church...my heart fluttered. You told me you felt a warmth inside of you when you saw me..." She said softly.

"I did...but our son is confused."

"He is not confused. He loves this man." She swallowed hard, "Why can't you...accept what he has done?"

"My own son hates me." Dracula said, "He must have done this to rebel against me..."

"You always told our son that he was meant for the throne. So he spent his whole life trying to make you happy. Ever since you introduced him to your other child he began to hate you." She crossed her arms slowly, "He began to distance you away...he became close to me. I gave him the love he needed...he felt you having Eric was a message that he wasn't good enough."

"He needed a challenge. He needed to work his way to where I sit."

"You drove him away!" She yelled a bit too loudly, "Our son felt threatened by Eric...why he built up all his hate."

"He felt threatened by my Eric?" A voice said.

Minwoo's mother tensed up, frowning at her husband, "I have no more to say..." She turned around to be met face to face with Eric's mother.

Eric mother grinned, "No more? Your son was or still is threatened by my dear Eric...so my Eric should be on the throne."

Minwoo's mother walked past her but she grabbed her arm. Eric's mother hissed lightly, "Your son is weak. In love with a man makes him even worse..."

Minwoo's mother slapped her across the face, "Never speak ill of my son." She walked away.

Eric's mother looked at Dracula shocked, "You need to keep her in control..."

"Excuse me?"

"She is no good for you, dear." She slowly walked over to him, "You need someone that doesn't argue with you...someone who can show you a good time..."

Dracula growled, "Leave."

"Why? I only speak the truth..." She said.

"You must not speak ill of her...or else I will ban you from here. Now leave..."

Eric mother frowned, "Fine...but once our son beats Minwoo. I will be your wife..." She grinned as she walked away slowly.

\---

Eric threw Minwoo down into the street, right in front of Hee Jun's house. He stomped his foot on his brother's head and held it there. He slowly looked over at the house, seeing Dongwan quickly close the drapes. He grinned, "He's watching, dear brother."

Minwoo grabbed his brother's ankle and pulled it away. He jumped to his feet, and checked the top of his head feeling blood, "Well done brother..."

Eric smiled, "I only try..."

Minwoo glanced at the house, "You lied about him watching."

"Your guard..." Eric kicked him in the gut, "...is down..."

Minwoo grabbed Eric's arm and ringed it like a towel, "I...will not...lose to you!" He snapped back the arm, somehow ripping Eric's skin.

Eric grabbed his brother's hair and pulled, "The human will come out and I will...I will kill him!" He growled and used his nails to scratch through Minwoo's shirt.

"Minwoo!" a voice yelled.

Both of the vampires froze. Minwoo looked over seeing the human, "W-What are you doing?! Get inside!"

Dongwan stopped only a few feet away from them, "I...can't...watch this..."

Minwoo hissed, "Go!"

"Minwoo...I...think...I...." Dongwan stopped as Eric put his arm around the front of his neck, squeezing.

Eric grinned, "Stupid human..."

Minwoo growled, "Dammit! Why did you come out here!"

"I..." Dongwan gulped.

Eric laughed, "Once I break this human's neck...it's over...I will destroy you..."


	16. Chapter 16

Minwoo stared at his brother, who had his arm around the Dongwan's throat. Eric sneered at him as he laughed sinisterly, "Once I break this human's neck...it's over...I will destroy you..."

Dongwan swallowed hard, "M-Minwoo..."

Minwoo flashed his fangs at them both, "Let him go, brother..."

"I told you...once he exits the house it's all fair play. I can touch him...hurt him...kill him..." Eric hissed as he used his other hand to rip Dongwan's shirt off. He put his hand over the human's mark, digging his nails into it, "This mark...will disappear once he's a corpse...don't you want that?"

Minwoo growled as he got into position to attack, "No..."

Eric let go of Dongwan completely, "Alright..."

Minwoo hesitated and watched as Eric kick the human to the ground. He hissed and went to attack his brother but fail. Eric tossed him into the air, making his brother fall about fifteen feet from the ground, "So weak with him in the picture, brother."

Dongwan groaned as he got to his knees, he looked over to see Minwoo on his stomach, he noticed blood coming from his mouth. Dongwan's eyes widened as Eric grabbed his hair. He pulled back the human's head, "I am stronger than him now...thanks to you..."

Dongwan stared up at the vampire, "N-No..."

"You're just a stupid human..." Eric said as he lifted the human up into the air by his hair, "Once you die...and I destroy my brother...I will become the king of vampires!"

Dongwan gulped before kicking Eric. To the vampire's surprised, he dropped Dongwan, and laughed, "Like I said...just a stupid human..."

He hit Dongwan across the face followed by a knee to the gut. Dongwan fell to his side, holding his stomach and coughed up blood. Eric laughed, "So weak...killing you won't be that satisfying."

Dongwan's vision blurred as he sat up as Minwoo jumped onto Eric's back. Minwoo was hitting him in the chest and pulling his hair. Eric just threw him off, "So pathetic!"

Dongwan coughed some more, as memories of Minwoo's mother came to mind.

"The day you tell yourself love him...will be the day you realize that without him....you are nothing."

Did Dongwan love him? He watched as Minwoo tried his best to fight off his brother. All because of him? Eric wanted to kill him and Minwoo didn't want that.

"Is that what I am to you?" Dongwan asked, "Just a human?"

Minwoo shook his head, "You are more than that to me..."

Dongwan slowly sat up, in pain, his head was pounding. Minwoo took Eric down but only for a second as his brother pinned him to the ground. He hit him in the face a few times before seeing Dongwan sitting up, "Look brother...the human is up..."

Minwoo looked over at Dongwan, "Run!"

Dongwan slowly stood up, suddenly the pain disappeared, "No...I have to s-say something..."

Eric stared at him, "Before you die?" He got off of Minwoo and walked over to him, "What is it, human?"

Dongwan stared at him, "I love him..."

"Who?" Eric grabbed the human's neck, "Who do you love?"

Minwoo stood up and watched the human grabbed his brother's hands. Dongwan glared at him, "I love Minwoo!" He yelled.

Minwoo's eyes widened, as the mark on his own chest burned. Eric growled and squeezed his neck harder, "You lie!"

Dongwan held Eric's hand harder, the vampire's grip got softer, "I love him!"

Minwoo grinned, "I thought you did....Dongwan."

Dongwan's heart skipped a beat when Minwoo said his name. He groaned as he kicked Eric in the gut. The vampire was too shocked he fell to his knees. Minwoo kicked his brother in the head. Dongwan just stood there, the mark on his chest seemed to burn even more, he even thought it glowed a bit. He looked at his hands in amazement that he made Eric let him go. Was this what the 'ritual' took? The final confessing of their feelings?

Eric got up and tackled the dazed Dongwan to the ground. He began to scratch the man's body, "Die, stupid human! Die!"

Minwoo grabbed his brother's head and threw him off of Dongwan, "Don't touch him!" His voice was deep, and Dongwan noticed that the vampire's eyes were gold.

Eric got up, his body was in pain, his brother's strength grew but he knew there was a weak spot. Eric dodged his brother and quickly went over to Dongwan and grabbed one of his wrists with two hands. In the speed of light he twisted it hard, cracking the bones in the human's arm. Dongwan screamed in pain and fell to his knees once again, his wrist was shattered.

It happened all too fast for Minwoo to stop it. He roared as he slashed his brother with his nails and pinned him to the ground, "Bastard!"

Eric just laughed as his brother hit him in the face, causing him to bleed. Minwoo clawed at his brother's face and chest. Eric kicked him off, "You may be powerful..." He slowly stood up, wincing as his chest slowly bled from the cuts Minwoo's nails did to him, "Yet...you're not at the top of your game."

Minwoo stood there and looked at Dongwan, he stared at him. Dongwan held in broken wrist, whimpering in pain. Minwoo swallowed hard and dodge an attack from his brother. He went to Dongwan's side and pulled him close for a kiss.

Eric slid over to them, "No!" He kicked his brother's face.

Dongwan sat there shocked, his vision was getting dim, the pain from his wrist was unbearable. Minwoo got back up again, "Dongwan..."

Dongwan looked at a dark figure he guessed was Minwoo. Minwoo grabbed Eric's arm and held it, "Dongwan...I love you too..." With both hands on Eric's arm he squeezed it and tore the man's flesh as he broke it.

Eric yelled in pain and used his other arm to hit Minwoo away. Minwoo did bulge but let go of him, "I can destroy you now...or keep you alive..."

"Keep me alive and father won't like that." Eric said as he wiped the blood from his nose, his other arm was useless.

"Yet keeping you alive you can feel father's disappointment for once..." Minwoo said cracking his knuckles, "Surrender now...and you will live...."

"You really want to let me go?" Eric asked, painfully.

"I dislike you, brother." Minwoo looked over to see Dongwan's eyes were glazed over, "Yet you are family..."

Eric shook his head, "Emotions screw with you..."

"They might but they might me stronger..." Minwoo walked over to him, "Give up or I'll break your other arm..."

Eric gulped, "Fine..."

Minwoo held out his hand, "Promise to never touch Dongwan again."

Eric took his hand, "Fine...but the throne?"

Minwoo smirked, "We'll speak of that later..."

They shook hands. Minwoo ran over to Dongwan and scooped him up, "Lets go get that fixed..."

Eric watched his brother run off. He yelled, "Kangta! Hyesung! Stop fighting!"

\---

Minwoo's mother walked into the main room, "Your son gave up..."

"I am aware of that..." Dracula said.

She stood in front of him, "The human is still alive..."

Dracula nodded, "I know..."

"You'll have to live with the fact that our son is with a man." She said.

"That I might not do..." Dracula confessed.

She frowned, "He loves him."

"I know..." Dracula held out his hand.

She took it, "He will change him, you know."

Dracula squeezed her hand, "I know..."

"Who will take the throne?"

"I need to think about it...I want to meet the human." Dracula said pulling her close.

"I can arrange that...they can be here by nightfall." She said as Dracula cupped her cheek.

\---

Minwoo paced around in the waiting room. He had brought Dongwan to the hospital so that the vampire doctors could fix his wrist. They had hospitals for looks so if a human came they could get help if in some sort of accident. Which wasn't often.

Hee Jun was sitting in the room with Minwoo and Junjin, "He'll be fine, Minwoo..."

Minwoo stopped and looked at the other two vampires who had bruises, "I know...it's just..." He put his hand on his chest, "Never mind..."

"You're worried because you care about him." Junjin said, "It's understandable..."

Minwoo was going to talk back then realized that Junjin would know, since he had emotions. Hee Jun looked at Junjin and frowned. Junjin sighed and put his hand on Hee Jun's knee. Minwoo looked over as the doctor came in, "Well?"

The vampire doctor was a bit nervous, for he was speaking to the son of Dracula. Minwoo glared at him, "Well?"

"We were able to repair his hand...he'll have to wear a cast for...some time." The doctor said.

"How long is 'some time'?" Minwoo asked.

The doctor shrugged, "However long it takes a human to heal?"

Minwoo frowned, "Where is he?"

"He's getting dressed again...he'll be o--" The doctor stopped as Minwoo pushed passed him.

Minwoo walked down the hallway, "Dongwan!" He stopped a nurse and asked where he was, she pointed him in the right direction.

Minwoo went into a room and saw Dongwan sitting on a hospital bed. He was shirtless. His stomach bandaged up. He had a few bandages on his face and arms. His wrist was in a cast. He looked like crap. Minwoo frowned and walked over to him, "Dongwan..."

Dongwan looked up at him, "M-Minwoo..."

Minwoo stood in front of him and slowly put his hand on the human's cheek, "Does it hurt?"

Dongwan nodded and used his healthy hand to grab the hand that touched him, "If I take these pills the pain will numb up a bit..."

Minwoo sighed, and squeezed the human's hand. Dongwan swallowed hard and stared at the vampire's gold eyes, "Why did you claim me?"

Minwoo stared at him, Dongwan noticed his eyes change back to their original color, "Does it matter?"

Dongwan let go of his hand, "You said you would tell me after you beat your brother..."

Minwoo grinned, "Did I say that?"

Dongwan rolled his eyes, "Fine...forget what I said back there about loving you..." He stood up and wobbled a bit.

Minwoo caught him into a hug, "I'm kidding. You're so funny when you pout."

Dongwan frowned but didn't push away since it felt good to have the vampire hug him, "Why did you do it?"

"My mother told me that you get a burning feeling in your chest when you meet the one person for you. In my case the one person I will claim...I can't let them get away or I will be miserable all my life." Minwoo rubbed the small of the human's back.

"So...love at first sight?" Dongwan asked thinking that was cheesy.

"Yes...and no. You didn't care that everyone around you was a vampire. You just kept going on...it meant you were open to it." Minwoo pulled him away, "Dongwan...if I didn't claim you that night we met. Then I would be at home beating myself over the fact that I didn't go with my feelings...well the lack of feelings I had. I would probably come back the next Halloween and claim you again." He flashed his fangs at him, "Yet living with you is much better..."

Dongwan narrowed his eyes at him, "You care about me, right? It was the only reason I left the house. You cared about me enough to fight to the death. I couldn't let that happen...plus what would happen if you were to die?"

Minwoo shrugged, "I don't know."

"Oh..."

Minwoo kissed his forehead, "There is still much I need to learn about what I am feeling...and you need to learn to trust me."

Dongwan nodded, "I know..."

Minwoo's back straightened as he sensed someone in the room. He turned around to see Junjin, "What?"

Junjin held up a letter, "Messenger came...Dracula wants to see you...and Dongwan."

Minwoo growled to himself and looked at the human. Dongwan's eyes widened as he looked back at Minwoo. He was going to meet the almighty Dracula...


	17. Chapter 17

Dongwan didn't know how it happened, but suddenly he found himself in the kingdom where Dracula himself lives. He remembered Minwoo telling him to get some rest as they went to see Dracula. He figured he really just blacked out because he didn't hear a thing or see a thing. Either way he, along with Minwoo, stood in the main hall.

Minwoo took Dongwan's hand and walked to a set of doors that were extremely tall. Dongwan gulped, his body ached a bit but the pain he felt came mostly from the mark on his chest. Minwoo pulled him along as the doors open, "Do not fear my father."

Dongwan looked at him, "I...okay..."

Minwoo pulled him along to the main room. Dongwan's heart beat faster as he saw the almighty throne. A man, of decent size sat on it. As they got closer Dongwan could see who the man, called Dracula, looked like. He had long, jet black hair that draped over his shoulders. His skin was pale also. He wore a long leather jacket, with no undershirt. The mark upon Dracula's chest was wicked looking. It was similar to Minwoo's but had a few characteristics like Eric's. It was very unique. The man's eyes were almost bright red. He had a scar running down his right eye.

They stood in front of Dracula's throne. Minwoo cleared his throat, "Hello Father."

Dracula's voice was deep, "Son..."

Minwoo pushed Dongwan up forward, "Father...this is Dongwan."

Dongwan stared at Dracula, he couldn't really move, "H-Hello...sir..."

Dracula stared at him, checking him out, "How is your wrist?"

Dongwan blinked, caught off guard, "It doesn't hurt at the moment...sir."

"If you'll excuse us..." He raised his hand and Minwoo's mother approached, "I would like to talk to my son alone..."

Minwoo's mother walked over to Dongwan, "Follow me...there is someone else who wants to see you."

"Okay..." Dongwan glanced at Minwoo who told him to go.

Dongwan followed Minwoo's mother out back to the main hall. Where a man was in a wheelchair. Dongwan's eyes widened as he walked over to them, "Alex? Are you alright?"

Alex smiled at the human's voice, "I am fine...the doctors here told me to sit here in the wheelchair."

"Oh..." Dongwan noticed that Alex's ear was gone, "Where's Andy?"

Andy crawled out from behind the wheel chair, he didn't wear a blindfold so Dongwan saw the vampire's eyes were sewn shut. Dongwan stared at him, "W-What happened?"

Alex frowned, "I tried to protect you from Eric..."

"B-But..."

Alex lifted up his hand to stop the human, "It is fine. Trust me. I am just glad to hear your voice..."

Dongwan nodded and patted Andy on the head, "I'm sorry for everything..."

"Dongwan it is fine." Alex cleared his throat, "Do not apologize..."

"Still though..." Dongwan watched as a vampire came over.

Alex waved to the human, "I will see you around, Dongwan."

"Goodbye Alex and Andy." Dongwan watched them leave, he turned and looked at Minwoo's mother.

She motioned him over to a bench, "Come sit down..."

Dongwan did so and looked around the room. She watched the human curiously as she put her hand on his cast, "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

Dongwan looked at her, "No ma'am. The medicine helps relieve it..."

"You do not have to be formal with me, Dongwan. We are family now..." She smiled.

Dongwan looked away, "I guess so..."

"Do you love him?" She asked.

Dongwan nodded, "I do...but there is still I need to learn about him."

"Which is understandable. Considering how he claimed you the night you met...you have a lot to learn about each other." She said as she folded her hands in her lap, "You see before my husband claimed me...we got to know each other."

"Minwoo told me how you met...and when you decided to change." Dongwan looked at her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Is changing painful?" He gulped.

"I will be honest with you, Dongwan." She straightened her back, "Humans...thinks changing into a vampire is easy. One bite of the neck and you're one. That is totally wrong..."

Dongwan swallowed hard, "R-Really?"

Before Minwoo's mother could continue Minwoo came out. He looked at his mother, "He wants to see you..."

She nodded and patted Dongwan's shoulder, "It is worth it though..."

Minwoo grabbed Dongwan's hand, "Let's get going..."

Dongwan stood up, "What happened in there?"

Minwoo pulled him along, "My father understands why I claimed you..."

\---

"Tell me...how could you have trained yourself if you were with the human?" Dracula asked.

"I never left the house...so he went to work. I trained." Minwoo said as he crossed his arms.

"I am impressed with what you have done to your brother."

"I am your son, father." Minwoo stared at him, "Was that the only reason you wanted to see me?"

"No...I must know why you claimed the human." Dracula asked.

"Mother told me to follow what I feel. If I saw someone and ad this warm feeling inside then that person was meant for me." Minwoo explained.

"And you never felt this 'feeling' before?"

"You must have felt it when you saw mother." Minwoo said sternly.

"This isn't about me."

"You went behind mother's back to have another child." Minwoo continued, "My brother only wants the throne...so does his mother."

"And how are you different from him?"

"I...only want Dongwan. My life is with him now." Minwoo dropped his arms to the side and walked slowly to his father, "The throne isn't something I crave..."

"Are you telling me to give your brother the throne?"

"No. He must earn it..." Minwoo stood in front of his father, "He'll be stronger if he wasn't afraid of commitment."

"What?"

"My brother fears buckling down with someone..." Minwoo explained, "If he doesn't find a woman or man to claim. He shouldn't even be considered for the throne..."

"I'll keep that in mind." Dracula said as he stared into his son's eyes, "Do you hate me?"

"You telling me not to kill Dongwan..." Minwoo grinned, "I only dislike you now..."

"Will you change the human?"

Minwoo shrugged slightly, "It is up to him if he wants to be changed."

"Why?"

"You gave mother a choice...she came to you when she was ready."

Dracula grinned slightly, "You really are my son. And to think I doubted you..."

\---

Minwoo carried Dongwan into the house. Dongwan was tired from traveling, meeting Dracula and because his body was sore. Minwoo brought him into the bedroom, laying him down. Dongwan had his eyes closed but opened them when he felt Minwoo straddled his hips. Minwoo leaned down and kissed him, "What did my mother mean by 'it's worth it'?"

Dongwan's wrist throbbed in pain, "The change..."

"You do realize that changing is not as it seems?" Minwoo straightened his back.

"You mother says it's painful..." Dongwan swallowed hard.

Minwoo nodded, "She knows the pain very well..." He got off the human and sat next to him on the bed, "It is up to you if you want to be changed..."

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's painful...you'll go through a transformation. It's hard to get used to...some humans turned vampires become suicidal."

"It's really that bad?" Dongwan looked up at him.

Minwoo nodded, "Yes...so it's up to you..."

"I still have a lot to learn...about vampires and you..." Dongwan sat up slowly, "Yet you claimed me..."

Minwoo looked at him, confused. Dongwan continued, "I never had anyone, other than family, care about me so much...they would actually go out and fight. Keep me alive..."

"I love you that's why..." Minwoo said softly.

"Maybe I was caught up in the moment...but I do like you. I just..." Donwan frowned, "I rather I get to spend forever with you..."

"So?"

Dongwan grabbed Minwoo's hand, "I want you to change me...as long as you are here to help me get through it."

Minwoo grinned as he pushed the human onto the bed and got on top of him, "I will..." He kissed him, "Are you sure?"

"I am positive, Minwoo." Dongwan stared into the vampire's now golden eyes.

Minwoo kissed him again, "Very well..." He kissed down the human's neck, his teeth grazed across before sinking them in.

Dongwan's eyes widened as he arched his back, using his good hand to grab the vampire's back. Pain surged through his body completely, as his vision became dim and blurred. Minwoo kissed the human's lips, his voice a distant whisper, "Relax..."

Dongwan's vision went black. His body became numb. He felt as if he was floating. He couldn't hear a thing. There was a small light in the distance. Had Minwoo killed him? Minwoo loved him so he wouldn't have killed him. So this was the change?

Or was there more to it? Time would tell...


End file.
